Sakura Addiction
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: The cherry blossoms, it flutters down, on my hand where there’s nothing. Fleeting and gentle, I’m afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you." A collection of stories featuring our Vongola Decimo and his Cloud Guardian.
1. Introduction: A Short Chat

**Emotive:** Who can't resist the unlikely pairing of our aloof carnivore and his little herbivore?

**Hayato:** I could! I can't believe you paired Juudaime with a traitorous bastard like that biting freak!

**Emotive:** That's because Kyouya is cool and mysterious while Tsuna is cute and innocent, the perfect seme and uke! Besides, other people pair you with Takeshi!

**Hayato:** _-eye twitch-_ What?!

**Emotive:** I don't lie about things like this, but apparently, since you yell at the "baseball freak" so much, they think you're possibly in love with him.

**Hayato:** _-pissed off face-_

**Emotive:** They also pair you with Tsuna as well.

**Hayato:** _-blink-_ Eh? _-blush-_ M-M-Me and J-Juudiame?

**Emotive:** _-nods-_ Yup, it's no joke. Though you're the seme in that pairing, you're the uke in YamaGoku.

**Hayato:** What?! I'm the fucking uke with the baseball freak?!

**Takeshi:** Hahaha, that sounds cool!

**Hayato:** Sh-Shut up freak!

**Emotive:** And that sounded perverted Takeshi.

**Takeshi:** Really? Hahaha, gomen gomen!

**Hayato:** _-mumbles something about ripping off a certain someone's manhood-_

**Emotive:** Anyway, This series is a collection of stories that center on the pairing of HibaTsuna or more commonly known as 1827. Mostly oneshots, but there are also songfics, drabbles, longshots, and others. There might even be twoshots and a yuri pairing in here somewhere.

**Hayato:** Perverted yaoi fangirl...

**Emotive:** Yes, yes I am.

**Takeshi:** Wanna play a game of baseball after this Emotibu?

**Emotive:** _-sweatdrop-_ Wow, my name in Japanese sounds weird... You can just call me Emo minnasan and no thanks, I'm not a big fan of baseball neither do I understand it. I'm more of a basketball freak anyway.

**Takeshi:** Y-You don't like baseball?! _-looks shocked-_

**Emotive:** Sorry Takeshi.

**Takeshi:** _-still shocked-_

**Reborn:** Ciaossu.

**Emotive:** Reborn! You're here!

**Hayato:** Reborn-san, why are you here?

**Reborn:** Emo here made a deal with me.

**Tsuna:** Reborn! It's bad enough that Emo-san makes multiple stories about me and Hibari-san, so why did you make a deal with her?!

**Reborn:** _-kicks Tsuna in the head to shut him up-_

**Tsuna:** Ittai! _-falls to the ground-_

**Emotive:** _-gasps-_ Poor Tsuna! Kyouya, your uke's hurt!

**Kyouya:** No one touches him except me! _-picks Tsuna up bridal style-_

**Tsuna:** _-blush-_ Hi-Hibari-san...

**Reborn:** _-smirks-_ It seems that the 1827 pairings isn't just made up by fans anymore.

**Hayato:** Oi! Get away from Juudaime! _-glares at Kyouya-_

**Kyouya:** Why don't you make me you weak herbivore?

**Hayato:** Oh I will! _-takes out eight sticks of dynamite but doesn't light them yet-_

**Takeshi:** Yo Tsuna! _-waves and grins at Tsuna-_

**Hayato:** _-eye twitch- _Oi baseball freak! Don't be so familiar with Juudaime! Show him some respect!

**Tsuna:** G-Gokudera-kun, it's all right, really.

**Emotive:** Mataku... This is why Hayato is so annoying...

**Hayato:** What did you say emo freak?!

**Emotive:** _-angry vein, then holds up a picture of YamaGoku in action-_

**Hayato:** _-pales and faints-_

**Emotive:** _-smirks-_ An alternative when Bianchi isn't around.

**Takeshi:** _-stares at pic-_ Is that position even possible for humans?

**Emotive:** _-hides pic-_ Don't think about it too much Takeshi or you won't sleep at night.

**Takeshi:** Okay?

**Kyouya:** Hn...

**Tsuna:** Uh, Hibari-san... You can put me down now... and please remove your hand from my backside...

**Kyouya:** _-smirks-_

**Emotive:** I wonder why semes always have to be so green-minded... Anyway, get on with the disclaimer Reborn.

**Reborn:** _-takes out piece of paper and reads from it-_ Here I go, I'm only going to say this once... "Emotive Gothika does not own KHR in any way or form and even if she somehow manages to buy the title rights from Amano Akira, KHR will always and forever shall be Amano Akira's brainchild. Nothing she, nor anyone else, can do about it."

**Emotive:** Thank you Reborn.

**Reborn:** Now for my end of the bargain.

**Emotive:** Right right, I'll be a part of Tsuna's family, even though I have no special abilities whatsoever...

**Tsuna:** Eh?! Why did you blackmail an ordinary girl like Emo-san to be in the mafia!

**Emotive:** Me? An ordinary girl...?! Well, besides from the anime, yaoi, fanfiction, and emo-ish/gothic obsessions, I guess I _am_ really ordinary. Nothing special about me...

**Reborn:** Au contra ire. You have a natural ability to sense someone's presense. You can even sense when someone is watching you from a camera, so this could be very useful indeed.

**Emotive:** Big deal, you have Kyouya and Mukuro. They can sense things like that.

**Reborn:** You also have the psychic abilities of premonition and clairvoyance.

**Emotive:** _-snort-_ Me? A psychic? As if!

**Reborn:** Your abilities are still very underdeveloped, but I will train you. Or maybe Mukuro, Chrome, or Viper could.

**Emotive:** Whatever pipsqueak, but since we're on the topic, I'd rather be with Mukuro.

**Mukuro:** Oya, are you sure about that Emo-chan? I _can_ be a little demanding...

**Emotive:** All three of you are annoying. Viper's like Kakuzu with his money obsession, Chrome is too timid like Hinata, and your pineapple hair reminds me of Shikamaru, Iruka, and Renji, all of whom I deem as annoying. But it's better you then the other two.

**Mukuro:** You're only choosing me because I'm the less annoying one? Now that isn't very flattering.

**Emotive:** I'm not here to flatter you pineapple head, but since I'm nice, I'll admit that you _are_ cute.

**Mukuro:** _-smiles all bishounen-like-_ You are very kind Emo-chan.

**Emotive:** _-blushes a tiny bit-_ Ahem, whatever. Anyway, I have to warn those who have read this far that this collection contains yaoi, cussing, mentions of sex, and maybe a lemon or two. So this definitely ain't for children... or at least those children who haven't lost their innocence yet.

**Tsuna:** You mean...

**Emotive:** No, I'm not talking about losing their virginity.

**Kyouya:** You're just saying that because _you're _still a virgin.

**Emotive:** Oh, and you're the supreme sex god?!

**Kyouya:** I don't know. Maybe you should ask the herbivore. _-smirk-_

**Tsuna:** _-blush-_ Hi-Hibari-san!

**Emotive:** Okay okay, enough of this! Now it's time to get on with the first story! Click the next chapter button thingy!

**Kyouya:** _-raises eyebrow-_ Button thingy?

**Emotive:** Shut up Kyouya...


	2. Sakura Addiction

**Chapter:** I

**Title:** Sakura Addiction

**Summary:** Tsuna has grown an addiction to cherry blossoms.

**Story Type:** Oneshot

**A/N:** If you don't know (though a real fan should), Sakura Addiction is the fifth ending song of KHR. When I first heard it, I thought that it sounded just like Kyouya! Turns out, it _is_ Kyouya singing that song! Technically, it's his seiyuu Takashi Kondo, but it's practically the same! Oh the nights in which I would listen to that song to sleep...

* * *

Hayato had noticed that Tsuna has recently grown a strange addiction to cherry blossoms. Whether they be simple designs on a mug or even a piece of clothing that definitely wouldn't fit Tsuna's small frame (it would either be smaller, or twice as big), the future Vongola Decimo would buy it, even though it was something he absolutely didn't need.

And Hayato was sure that this additction has left a very big hole in the young Vongola's pocket.

It was a bit unnerving, but the Storm Guardian didn't question his boss' actions. After all, Tsuna was the boss and a right hand man should always trust his boss, no matter what.

But still, as he and Tsuna stood in a random boutique, the latter shifting through some cherry-blossom-themed merchandise and the former having his hands in his pocket and glaring at anyone who would look at the two of them funny, Hayato had to admit that Tsuna must be losing his mind over something.

Or something more dramatic.

"Gokudera-kun, what do you think about this cherry blossom perfume?" Tsuna asked as he lifted his wrist, in which he sprayed a generous amount of said perfume, up to Hayato's nose.

Here was living proof that Tsuna was out of his mind.

"E-Eto..." said Hayato, mind reeling on what he should say. "I... I think it smells great Juudaime! Anything you touch is great!"

Tsuna retracted his wrist and blinked up at Hayato, large brown eyes a blank. Then he turned away, perfume bottle in hand, while saying, "Don't treat me like a god Gokudera-kun because I'm not," as he walked towards the counter, ready to purchase the perfume.

Hayato could take that kind of (semi) rejection. After all, Tsuna always said that, always wanting to be treated normally by his friends. But the way the young Vongola said that line, with his back turned onto Hayato and his voice quite monotone (much like a certain Cloud Guardian) made a ghost of a shiver run up Hayato's spine and his intelligent mind was immediately overshadowed with suspicion.

That was when Hayato knew that he had to find out why Tsuna was acting this way. Even at the cost of his life!

* * *

The next morning, Hayato and Tsuna, along with the "baseball freak" Takeshi were walking towards school, as they did every morning. It was their semi-daily routine and for Hayato, who had practically been up all night thinking about the various reasons as to why Tsuna had this addiction to cherry blossoms, it was good to know that Tsuna hasn't really changed that much. But there was this one, itsy bitsy tiny problem...

Tsuna was wearing that cherry blossom perfume he bought the other day.

Though it _did_ smell nice on Tsuna, face it, what kind of guy in their right mind would wear _cherry blossom_ perfume bought from a _boutique_? Takeshi had also said that it smelled good on Tsuna (as he _should_ say in Hayato's opinion, because if he ridiculed his precious Juudaime, the baseball freak would find his precious right arm broken in four places!) and Tsuna was flattered, a tiny blush appearing on his cheeks, but still, Hayato could not get why Tsuna was all over Japan's national flower.

Well, it _was_ spring and there _were_ cherry blossoms all around. Maybe Tsuna was just getting into the mood of spring...

"Herbivores, you better hurry up. The bell will ring in five minutes."

The three boys turned around and weren't surprised to see Kyouya, the Discipline Committee Chairman of Nami-chuu, standing right behind them. He looked the same as always; jet-black hair falling in long locks across his face, black jacket hanging loosely on his shoulders in which the Disciplinary armband was pinned onto the left sleeve, and blue-gray eyes narrowed into that serious expression. At once, Hayato noticed that Tsuna did jump in surprise and go "Hiiiiii!" as he usually did when Kyouya suddenly appeared, but he pushed it aside for the moment for he had to glare at the older teen before them (as _he _usually did).

"Don't you speak to Juudaime like that!" Hayato cried, itching to light a couple sticks of dynamite and blow the Chairman to oblivion.

"Yo Hibari! Nice day an't it?" said Takeshi, waving a friendly hand.

What an airhead.

"Hn," Kyouya said indifferently, eyes straying towards the shortest of the three.

Tsuna jumped a little, though the gesture itself was subtle, and he nervously clutched the strap of his bag like a life preserver. His brown eyes locked onto Kyouya's blue-gray ones and he felt the weight of the stare like he was carrying a thousand ton block on his back.

Damn! Why did Kyouya have to reduce him into a quivering mass with just a glance? And in front of the others for that matter! It was a good thing Tsuna was able to keep his composure, which was probably an unconscious result of Reborn's training.

A strong wind blew from behind Tsuna and his two guardians who were standing on either side of him, making Kyouya's loose jacket blow behind him and his hair fly back from his face. The Cloud Guardian slightly tilted his chin up and had a thoughtful look on his face, as though he had scented something in the air. Hayato however, did not like the indifference Kyouya showed. Not one bit.

"Oi teme! Don't look all distracted when I'm going to blow you to bits!" the silver-haired guardian cried, taking out eight sticks of dynamite but not yet lighting them.

Ignoring Hayato's unnecessary outburst, Kyouya walked forward and stood in front of Tsuna, who looked up at him with wide brown eyes. As Hayato was about to yell at Kyouya for being too close to his precious boss, Takeshi had the sense to quickly pull the Storm Guardian back.

"What the hell are you doing baseball freak?!" Hayato yelled at Takeshi.

"Be quiet and watch," said Takeshi, a knowing smile on his face. And for the first time, Hayato listened to Takeshi, finally shutting up to watch the scene before them.

Kyouya leaned forward, face traveling dangerously close to Tsuna's. The young Vongola's cheeks immediately became a bright pink, but he stood his ground as Kyouya inhaled deeply, leisurely closing his eyes as he took in Tsuna's scent.

"Are you wearing perfume, Sawada?" Kyouya asked, straightening up but still having his eyes closed.

"H-Hai," said Tsuna, shyly looking at the top button of Kyouya's shirt. "It's cherry blossom essence. D-Do you like it?"

Now that was a bold question to ask, especially to Hibari Kyouya. But instead of the heated glare that Hayato expected from the Discipline Commitee Chairman, Kyouya slowly opened his eyes and a smile tugged at his thin lips.

A smile Kami-sama!

"Yes, it suits you," he said, voice soft and not showing any form of anger or annoyance whatsoever.

Hayato's eyes went wide and his jaw fell open. Tsuna just blushed a deeper red, which shocked Hayato even more.

"Now, get to class. We can talk later." Kyouya said oh-so-casually, lifting a hand and briefly patting Tsuna on the head before he himself walked through the nearby school gates.

Tsuna watched Kyouya walk away, face still very red and the spot where Kyouya's hand made contact with his cranium tingling slightly. Takeshi took that moment of silence to grasp Hayato's shoulder.

"Now, you know," was all he said.

Yes. Now Hayato knew why Tsuna was so addicted to cherry blossoms.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! If possible, I would like a review for every chapter/story! And also, the disclaimer and warnings were all in the previous chapter, so if you skipped that introduction, then you're such a lazy person!


	3. Fleeting Gestures

**Chapter:** II

**Title:** Fleeting Gestures

**Summary:** Kyouya wasn't one who would do public displays of affection. But he would always find a way to show his love to Tsuna, even in the most public places.

**Story Type:** Drabble-ish

**A/N:** This came to me in my first English class (I have two English classes, one in the morning and one in the afternoon every MWF. The morning one is focused on writing while the afternoon one is focused on speech. That's my college life :P). I wrote it down of course, but I find it easier to type it down. I hate my handwriting!

* * *

Tsuna knew that his relationship with Kyouya had taken a hairpin turn when the latter had suddenly confessed love to him one fine school day. Well, maybe it couldn't even be called a proper declaration of love if Kyouya not-so-subtly pulled Tsuna into a secluded spot and began to plant rough kisses on the younger's lips. Of couse, instead of the traditional "I love you" Kyouya said "You are mine and no one else is allowed to touch you" and Tsuna couldn't even reply for his voice was taken over by whimpers and moans because of the new sensations that his tongue was experiencing the next moment (who knew that Kyouya was such a great kisser?!).

For the first few days into this new relationship, Tsuna had been repeatedly molested by Kyouya and his virginity was promptly taken from him only a week after hearing Kyouya's supposed confession (it seemed that the DC Chairman had been holding himself back all that time, at least until Tsuna got used to the repeated molesting... which surprisingly, he did). And the fact that Tsuna submitted to him that night made the future Vongola Decimo official property of the Namimori Discipline Committee Chairman.

Sure, Tsuna was still very reluctant about the sex thing (even though he always submitted to Kyouya whenever the latter was in the mood), but he knew that he had feelings for Kyouya as well. The problem now was, did Kyouya feel the same way, or did he only want Tsuna as his own personal bitch for late-night booty calls?

These were the thoughts that rocketed around Tsuna's mind as he walked through the school hallways. He walked with a slight limp, which suggested that he had a rough session with Kyouya the previous night. He had to be careful not to let this get noticed by his friends for no one knew about his more-then-platonic relationship with Kyouya.

But still, did the elder love him or lusted for him? Somehow, that made Tsuna feel very depressed for the answer was still very much out of his reach.

"Watch out! Hibari-san's coming!" cried a random student as he ran through the halls.

Everyone that was out in the hall tensed as, a second later, Kyouya appeared from around the corner. Immediately, everyone bowed their heads in respect as Kyouya walked by, who disregarded the gesture as he usually did (though that was contradicted by the fact that, if no one bowed to him, they will get "bitten to death"). Tsuna stood rooted in his spot, his mind going blank as Kyouya came nearer. He debated on whether he should bow, to show that he was still a weak herbivore out in public, or just stand ramrod straight so that Kyouya could see that he wasn't as weak as before.

Before the mafia-boss-to-be came to a decision, Kyouya stepped in front of him, staring down at the younger with his emotionless blue-gray eyes that could pierce through one's soul. Tsuna tensed, sensing that he was doing something wrong in front of his would-be lover, and he immediately bowed his head, his face flushing red in embarrassment.

What he didn't expect was to feel a hand on his cranium placing gentle strokes on his scalp as it ran it's fingers through Tsuna's mess of brown hair. Tsuna looked up at Kyouya, eyes wide in confusion, but they only became wider when he saw that Kyouya was smiling down at him.

_Smiling_, not smirking.

Tsuna's face heated up and his body was tenser then ever. Kyouya then mouthed a couple of words that defined Tsuna's blush even more for he was able to read the older's lips.

_"Suki dayo..."_

After placing one more languid stroke on Tsuna's head, Kyouya walked away, leaving a slightly shocked Tsuna behind. It was a good thing that everyone that was in the hallway had their head bowed or else they would have witnessed that fleeting moment shared between the DC Chairman and his unknown lover.

A moment later, Tsuna smiled. He had finally received his answer to his burning question.

_Thank you Kyouya... I love you too..._


	4. A Not So Secret Admirer

**Chapter:** III

**Title:** A Not-so-secret Admirer

**Summary:** Tsuna is just an ordinary college student. But someone keeps on sending him different colored roses everyday. Who can his secret admirer be?

**Story Type:** Alternate universe oneshot, longshot

**A/N:** A little inspired by Junjou Romantica (a shonen-ai anime which you should definitely watch if you haven't watched it!). I just love secret admirer fics! You know yet you don't know who he is... but in this case, you definitely know who the admirer is ;)

* * *

It started with a single red rose.

About a month ago, Sawada Tsunayoshi (friends would call him Tsuna), an 18 year old college student, was just an ordinary boy. There was nothing even remotely special about him... at least until he received a red rose from an unknown source. At first, he was skeptical that the rose was actually for _him_. After all, who in their right mind would actually be attracted to an average guy like him? So, since he was in disbelief, he asked the delivery boy if the address and the name were correct.

As a matter of fact, it was. It even had a card, which was written in curvy English letters.

_For Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_Please accept this gift._

_Signed, Mr. H_

Tsuna did not know a Mr. H in any way or form.

He was dumbfounded, wondering who would send him such a gift. But then he had other things to worry about, like paying for his tuition fee, studying for the exams, and being able to pass in his semester projects on time. He couldn't afford to ponder on something as insignificant as a secret admirer.

Being a college student makes one very busy after all.

But when he thought that the red rose was the first and last of it, the next day, a yellow rose was delivered to his apartment. Again, Tsuna felt shocked and he could not find any explanation for this.

In the following days of the month, a rose was sent to his home, each one a different color from the last (which made Tsuna wonder on how many species of roses the flower shop actually has). His apartment now had a large vase full of the roses he had received (and not one had wilted as of yet). Not only that, but there was also a drawer in his desk that was filled with the cards that came with the roses, all of which were written in English. Most just said _Please accept this gift_. Some would wish him good luck on a big test he was going to have (which implied that this person either went to Tsuna's school, or was actually stalking him. He hoped it wasn't the latter). Others even had small heartfelt poems that would bring out the "awww" reaction from any girl.

As the days went by, receiving those roses became somewhat of a daily routine for Tsuna. He would expect the rose sometime around the morning, when he just got out of bed, or the afternoon when he just got home from school. And if he wasn't around, his neighbor would take care of the rose for him.

Just like today.

It was late at night, the sun having already sunk way below the horizon. Street lights were on as Tsuna walked home from a late shift at work. He was dead on his feet, since he slept late last night, studying for a test that he took earlier that day. All he wanted to do now was get home and fall onto his comfortable bed, diving into that blissful abyss that was sleep.

He got to his apartment complex and went straight to the third floor, feeling sluggish as he dragged his feet along. He got to apartment ten, his apartment, and fumbled around in his pocket for his house keys. His eyelids were already drooping and he felt like he was going to fall asleep right then and there.

Suddenly, apartment thirteen opened down the hall and a voice called out to him.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna looked to his right and saw his neighbor standing in the hallway, the light from his apartment spilling out and illuminating the darkness of the hall. The student couldn't help but blush a little at the sight of his neighbor leaning against the open door, arms casually crossed across his chest.

His name was Hibari Kyouya. He was three years older then Tsuna was and very nearly a foot taller, which was a constant (bitter) reminder on how short the younger actually was. And Kyouya could very well be called handsome, with his mess of jet black hair that casually fell over his serious-looking blue-gray eyes and having skin so white it was like he was molded out of the most expensive porcelain. If they just got past the seriousness that was Kyouya, girls would be all over him like ants on sugar.

"Yes Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked a bit nervously. Even though Kyouya was handsome, the epitome of the perfect man when it came to looks, he emitted a scary aura, causing anyone near him to run away in fright (which was exactly what Tsuna wanted to do when he first met the older man). His eyes were just always narrowed in a constant glare and he never smiles.

He smirks on occasion, yes. But a smile was next to impossible when it came to Kyouya.

"Inside," said Kyouya before he stepped back into his own apartment, leaving the door wide open behind him. It wasn't an invitation nor a request. It was an order, a demand, something that Kyouya gave to everyone around him. If no one followed his demand, they would get the beating of their life.

He was _that_ serious.

Quickly walking over to apartment thirteen, Tsuna stepped inside, closing the door behind him and blocking out the coldness of the night. He took off his shoes and set them aside before he walked inside the fairly large apartment, which was practically the same as his own. He had been inside Kyouya's apartment a couple times before. It was quite plain, barely anything was in there but furniture. There was nothing to decorate it in any way, not even family pictures hanging on the walls. Sometimes, Tsuna wondered if Kyouya actually had a family.

Inside, Tsuna found Kyouya sitting on the floor, leaning against the table where a notebook and a couple of books were open in front of him. Tsuna knew that Kyouya went to the same school as him, but the older man took night classes for there were less people (as he said). He also knew that Kyouya worked in the day, supporting himself just like Tsuna did.

"Sit," Kyouya said, not looking up at Tsuna for his eyes were busy with his notes. Tsuna followed the order, sitting across from Kyouya and feeling nervous.

In all actuality, Tsuna needn't feel nervous at all. He had known Kyouya for a while now, ever since his freshman year. Though at first, they barely talked to each other, there was one incident where Tsuna became seriously ill and, for some reason, Kyouya felt the obligation to watch over him while he recuperated. But even though they were more comfortable with each other's presence nowadays, Kyouya still scared Tsuna to an extent, though not as seriously as before.

"How's school?" Kyouya asked, idily turning a page in a book.

"Uh, it's fine," answered Tsuna, looking down at his hands that were on his lap. "I'm not having any trouble in any of classes. And I got a B on my trigonometry test earlier, so that's good."

Kyouya grunted, showing that he understood. Tsuna didn't quite understand why Kyouya asked questions like these whenever he was around, but what he didn't understand more was why he himself answered them without questioning why.

Without looking up as he scribbled something down in his notebook, Kyouya said, "On the dresser," gaining Tsuna's attention once more.

"Eh?" said the younger, looking confused.

"It's on the dresser," Kyouya repeated, still scribbling down on his notebook, eyes flitting up to one of the open books.

Tsuna looked around and spotted the dresser right behind him. Sitting on top of it was a single rose wrapped in white paper and having a small card nestled in between its leaves. With his face turning red, Tsuna got up and took the rose, though he did not know what kind it was. It was a sort of pinkish yellow color, kind of like a peach. And truth be told, it was a gorgeous rose and it was mesmerizing to stare at, like staring at a gold pearl.

"Baby Romantica," said Kyouya and Tsuna looked up at the older man with a questioning look. Kyouya sighed as he set his pen down. "That rose, it's called Baby Romantica."

"Oh," said Tsuna, looking down at the flower. "It's beautiful. I think it's my favorite rose yet. But, how did you know what it was called Hibari-san?"

Kyouya rested his head in his hand and looked at Tsuna with an almost lay expression. "I work in a flower shop," he said matter-of-factly. "I know these things."

Tsuna smiled at Kyouya. "Sugoi Hibari-san, you really work hard don't you?" he said.

Kyouya just stared at Tsuna, eyes as emotionless as they always were. Tsuna stared back for a while, then looked away awkwardly, heart pounding a bit in his chest.

"Uh, thank you for taking care of this Hibari-san," said the teen, standing up and bowing slightly at Kyouya. "I'll be taking my leave now."

Kyouya grunted again, allowing Tsuna to leave his apartment. Though Tsuna didn't notice it, Kyouya watched the teen until he was out of sight. When he heard the door open and close softly, older man only closed his eyes and quietly sighed to himself.

* * *

Tsuna flicked on the light switch, illuminating his apartment in bright electrical light. It was quiet except for the low hum of the fluorescent bulbs. The brunet set aside his shoes then went to sit at his own low table in the living room, chucking his bag and jacket on the floor as he sat down on a cushion. Gently, and almost lovingly, Tsuna placed the Baby Romantica rose in front of him. He stared at it for a moment, wondering if the person who sent this really was attracted to him.

Well, if this mysterious person had been sending him flowers up until now, then he couldn't deny that fact any more.

Sighing through his nose, Tsuna reached out and rubbed one of the petals in between his thumb and forefinger, feeling the silk-like softness of the flower as his cheeks became a soft shade of pink. After a couple seconds of just staring at the flower, Tsuna retracted his hand then turned around to look at the large assortment of roses that sat in a vase on top of his dresser. Though Tsuna didn't know a thing about ikebana, the arrangement of the flowers being less then mediocre, the over all effect of the roses was quite a sight to see.

The lighter colored roses, like yellow or pink, made up the outer ring while darker colored roses, like red or orange, made up the inner ring. It certainly did add color to Tsuna's plain-looking (and slightly messy) apartment.

Taking the new addition to his collection, Tsuna stood up and removed the long-stemmed rose from it's wrappings, placing it with its fellow roses, in between a yellow one and a pink one. In Tsuna's eyes, the Baby Romantica stood out from the rest of the pack.

Now smiling a bit, Tsuna turned back to the table where the rose's wrappings sat alongside the small card that must've fallen out when he removed the rose. Curious on what the card had to say, Tsuna picked it up and inspected the design. It was a simple card, four by four inches and having a gold borderline for decoration. On the front where the unmistakable English letters that spelled out Tsuna's full name in curvy printing, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_. Tsuna then opened the card and read the English words in them.

He was not very fluent in English, but he knew enough to read the contents.

_Tsunayoshi,_

_If you would like to meet me face-to-face, leave a note on your door saying so._

_With love, Mr. H_

At this, Tsuna blushed a very deep red and his heart seemed to quicken in its pace. Not only did this mysterious Mr. H finally wanted to show himself to Tsuna, but he had also parted with the words _With love_ on the card. For some reason, it made Tsuna very conscious of himself.

And it also made him feel very, _very_ nervous indeed.

* * *

"Herbivore."

Tsuna jumped and fumbled as the note in his hand threatened to fall to the ground. Fortunately, the eighteen-year-old was able to catch it and he heaved a sigh of relief as he straightened himself up, turning to look at Kyouya who had just left his apartment and was currently standing right next to the teen in front of apartment ten.

"Hibari-san, o-ohayo," said Tsuna, bowing down at the older man.

"Hn," said Kyouya, blue-gray eyes traveling down to the note in Tsuna's hand. "What's that you have there Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh? Uh..." said Tsuna, face flushing as he glanced at the simple note. Before he could answer though, Kyouya snatched the note out of the younger's hand and opened it up. "Ah, Hibari-san! Don't!"

Too late. Kyouya was already reading it.

_Mr. H_

_I would love to meet with you any time and any place you like._

_From, Tsunayoshi_

Kyouya glanced down at Tsuna, who was fidgeting like a child as he stared at the ground, his face akin to a tomato. With an almost indistinguishable smirk on his face, Kyouya lifted a hand and placed it on Tsuna's head, gently running his hand through the messy brown hair that adorned the younger's scalp. Jumping in surprise at the sudden affectionate gesture, Tsuna looked up at Kyouya with his wide brown eyes, confusion shining in his orbs as well as an unasked question. The two stood like that for a couple of seconds, Kyouya's hand placing languid strokes on Tsuna's head and blue-gray eyes locking onto brown ones, before Kyouya's lips curved into a more wider smirk.

"You're going to be late, herbivore," he said with a sliver of amusement in his voice.

Tsuna blinked, snapping out of his slight trance for the morning light that shone on Kyouya's head almost made the older look _angelic_ to an extent. Then the younger's eyes went wide and he lifted his hand to glance at the watch that was bound tight around his thin wrist.

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" Tsuna cried before turning on his heel and running towards the nearby flight of stairs.

Kyouya listened to the sound of thundering footsteps that echoed down the flight of stairs, then he spotted Tsuna running out onto the sidewalk and towards the general direction of the university. When the younger was out of sight, disappearing in between the neighboring buildings, Kyouya looked down at the white note that he still held in his hand.

With a quiet "hn", Kyouya walked away. He had work in half an hour and it took fifteen minutes to get to the flower shop. He wasn't one to be late for anything after all.

* * *

Tsuna impatiently tapped his fingers on the counter, eyes on the elegant grandfather clock that stood a couple feet away, ticking away the seconds towards the end of his shift. At present, Tsuna was in the Italian restaurant Vongola, where he worked as a waiter and which was owned by an Italian man named Timoteo. Though the owner himself wasn't in Japan at the moment (he had other matters to attend to back in his home country of Italy), he left one of his most trusted acquaintance to take care of the restaurant.

That person's name was Reborn, a tall man who always wore a black suit with a matching fedora. He was a tough manager who was prone to punching and kicking his employees whenever they didn't do whatever he wanted (sometimes, he'd even hit them with any hand held object). Though Tsuna got most of the man's "special treatment" because of his slight clumsiness, he can never seem to fire the young college student even in the worst situations. But the good thing about Reborn was that he always seemed happy and rarely got angry towards anyone, which was quite relief for Tsuna because his previous bosses always yelled at him for being a spaz.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

A split second swishing sound was all the warning Tsuna received before he was promptly hit in the head by a harisen. With a cry of surprise mixed with pain, Tsuna was thrown forward by the sheer force of the hand that held the white fan, his head banging onto the very hard marble counter with a loud thump that resonated throughout the restaurant. The customer's there turned their heads at the direction of the sound as Tsuna painfully forced himself to straighten up, a hand massaging the stinging red spot that extended from the top his forehead towards the bridge of his nose.

"Re-Reborn-san!" Tsuna cried, turning towards the smirking restaurant manager who held the harisen across his shoulders. "What was that for?!"

"You were daydreaming, Dame-Tsuna," said the older man as if it was so obvious. "That isn't very polite, especially when you're working."

"Hitting someone on the head with a harisen isn't polite!" Tsuna argued. Though he was just an employee, Tsuna had defiance and wasn't afraid to voice out his quelms and objections.

Reborn just smirked once again before he brought out his other hand from behind his back, which held a single white rose wrapped in sky blue wrapping paper and white lace. Tsuna's eyes went wide at the sight of the rose and he looked at Reborn with questioning eyes.

"This was delivered here a minute ago," said Reborn, tossing the rose towards Tsuna, who fumbled as he caught. "It's for you, considering that it's your name on the card."

Tsuna nodded as he removed the card that was tucked in the wrapping paper. This time, the design of the card were cherry blossoms but it still had his name and the message in curvy English letters.

_Tsunayoshi,_

_I'm glad that you finally want to meet with me. I will come by your apartment at nine. I promise I won't be late._

_Love, Mr. H_

"Who's Mr. H?"

Tsuna jumped for the voice came from right next to his ear and he turned around to see Reborn standing right behind him, reading the card from over Tsuna's shoulder.

"R-Reborn-san!" Tsuna cried. "Don't do that!"

Reborn just chuckled. "Didn't mean to startle you," he said. "But really, who is this mysterious Mr. H?"

As Tsuna straightened himself up, a blush crawled its way across his cheeks and he clutched the white rose a bit closer to his chest.

"I don't know him," he half-mumbled, staring at the ground and feeling shy in front of his boss. "He's been sending me roses for about a month now, and they all have cards with little messages and stuff..." Tsuna's sentence trailed off into incoherent mumbling and Reborn chuckle again.

"So, you have a stalker Dame-Tsuna?" said Reborn, obviously joking, but Tsuna scrunched up his face in anger as he looked up at his boss.

"He's not a stalker!"

"Don't have to be so defensive over your secret admirer."

Tsuna's face flared, his lower lip pushing up his upper lip in a pout and his eyebrows furrowing together. The older man just laughed again, admitting that it was amusing to tease the younger around like that. He then turned away from Tsuna and walked towards the kitchen doors, hands stuffed into the pockets of his suit.

"Don't bring your personal life to work," he said over his shoulder. "And besides, you have two hours left in your shift and three left until nine. There's no need to rush."

Tsuna just glared at the back of Reborn's head, but he knew the older was right. He should focus on his work. It would at least take his mind off of his secret admirer.

* * *

"Damn that Reborn!"

The sound of rubber soles thundering onto the concrete ground echoed throughout the empty streets. Tsuna was running like hell towards his apartment complex, his jacket slowly slipping off his thin frame and his bag already hanging off the joint that was his elbow. At the moment, it was ten minutes after ten o'clock in the evening. Tsuna was more then an hour late for his meeting with Mr. H and not to mention that he had worked overtime for more then an hour and a half just because the restaurant was supposedly short of hands (yeah right! More like Reborn purposely wanted to make Tsuna late!). As much as Tsuna wanted to get all pissed off at his boss, he couldn't waste any more time. And even though it was more then an hour after their designated meeting period, Tsuna still had hope that this mysterious Mr. H was still waiting for him at his apartment.

As his apartment building came looming into view, Tsuna quickened his pace, not caring that both his lungs and thighs were burning. Past the gate, up three flights of stairs and down a hallway the young man ran, the sound his rubber soles enough to wake up any sleeping neighbors. Soon enough, he got to his apartment, skidding to a stop right in front of his door and chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath from running such a long way.

Unfortunately, the hallway outside his apartment was empty, completely void of any human being that wasn't him. Time slowed to a crawl as disappointment seeped into Tsuna's heart. Feeling a mixture of guilt and sadness, Tsuna retrieved his house keys from his pocket and was about to insert the key into the doorknob's keyhole when he noticed something very peculiar indeed.

There was light peeking out from the cracks that encircled the door. That only meant that someone was inside his apartment.

Tsuna's guilt and sadness was now replaced by fear and anxiety. But before he had time to step back from his door and run all the way to the police station without letting his logic take over, the door in front of him suddenly opened and Tsuna's eyes went wide at who was standing inside his apartment.

"Okaeri," said the deep voice of Hibari Kyouya, his blue-gray eyes boring down onto Tsuna's small figure as it always did. "You took your time in coming home."

Tsuna gaped, looking oddly like a fish, at the older man and he wondered how Kyouya was able to get inside his previously locked apartment.

"You're late for your tutoring herbivore. Inside."

Since Tsuna wasn't bold enough to defy Kyouya, he just obeyed the older man and stepped inside his apartment. Slipping off his shoes, Tsuna followed Kyouya into the living room, setting down his bag and jacket on the floor before sitting on a cushion at the table. He stayed silent as Kyouya took a seat next to him, but he summoned his courage to at least explain as to why he was so late.

"A-Ano, Hibari-san," said Tsuna, fiddling with his hands so that he wouldn't meet Kyouya's gaze. "I-I'm sorry I'm late. My boss made me work overtime and-."

"Don't explain," said Kyouya, cutting Tsuna off, and the younger looked up at him, a bit surprised. "I will tolerate your tardiness for tonight, but you should have gotten it through your thick skull by now that I am never late for our nine o'clock meetings."

The two locked eyes for half a second before Kyouya turned away, reaching next to him for some books. Tsuna sighed a bit, relieved that he was off the hook. But as he readied himself for his lessons, he still wondered how Kyouya was able to get into his apartment.

But then again, when it came to Kyouya, it was best not to ask such things.

* * *

"... and so sine equals opposite over hypotenuse, cosine equals adjacent over hypotenuse, and tanjent equals opposite over adjacent, got it?"

Tsuna quickly scribbled down the trigonometric formulas in his notebook, his tongue partially sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. "Hai," he said once he finished. "Arigato Hibari-san."

Kyouya just grunted as he set aside the books. It was a quarter past eleven o'clock in the evening, which meant that Kyouya had been helping Tsuna study for the past hour (more or less) and now they were just about finished. After he put aside his books and notebooks, Tsuna went to the kitchen to make some tea for the two of them. As the scent of tea leaves wafted through the air of the small apartment, Kyouya leaned back on his hands, yawning widely for the lateness of the hour was finally getting to him.

Well, the tea might shake him awake and he actually felt a little anticipation for Tsuna's tea was really did wake the senses.

"I'm expecting you to get a perfect score on your next exam," Kyouya said as Tsuna placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him. "If you get one wrong answer, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna gave Kyouya an uncertain smile as he took his seat next to the older man. "I'll try my best Hibari-san," he said before blowing on his tea and taking a cautious sip.

Unfortunately, the tea was still much too hot and Tsuna ended up getting his tongue burned.

"Ittai!" the younger cried, his eyes watering as he stuck his tongue out in an attempt to cool it down. Kyouya smirked in amusement as he watched Tsuna gingerly touch his tongue with a finger, only to feel a slight sting and wince in the process.

"Weak herbivore," Kyouya said as he sipped his own tea, not minding the heat that scorched his own tongue. Tsuna only gave Kyouya a weak glare.

"Stop saying that Hibari-san!" cried the younger, but because he was still sticking out his tongue, it sounded more like, "Shtop shaying tat Hibawi-shan!"

Setting down his tea cup, Kyouya chuckled deep in his throat, causing Tsuna to blush lightly. "But it's very true Tsunayoshi," said the elder male, looking at Tsuna out of the corners of his blue-gray eyes.

Seeing that the older man was smirking at him, Tsuna's face flushed a deeper red and he distracted himself by hastily taking another sip of his tea.

Wrong move.

"Ittai!"

The sound of clay being hastily set down on wood was heard as Tsuna burned his tongue yet again. He attempted to take a look at his pain-racked tongue by sticking it out as far as it would go and looking down at it like he was attempting to look at the tip of his nose. Kyouya found this very amusing indeed and began laughing out loud.

"Wahut'sh sho hunny?" was what Tsuna could say with his tongue sticking out.

"You are," said Kyouya, his eyes twinkling in a very strange and un-Kyouya-like manner as he met Tsuna's gaze. "You are very funny."

Tsuna's face flushed an even deeper red then before and he turned his head away in a huff. "It'sh not hunny!" was his very intelligent retort.

Another deep chuckle and a rustle of clothes caused Tsuna to look around and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that Kyouya's face was much too close to his. Suddenly, Tsuna could count every single eyelash on the elder's eyelids and he witnessed Kyouya's pupils dilate as they bore down into his own brown eyes. A pale hand snaked its way upwards and firmly grasped Tsuna's chin, gently tilting his head up so that they were somewhat eye level with each other.

Tsuna's face now very much resembled a tomato for Kyouya's hot breath that smelled like tea tickled the skin on his face and the sensation made his heart do laps around his ribcage.

"Let me... take away your pain..." Kyouya murmured, leaning his face closer towards Tsuna and warning bells rang in the back of the teen's mind, telling him that he should pull away now!

But that train of thought completely crashed when Kyouya stuck out his own tongue and licked Tsuna's pink appendage that was still poking out from in between the younger's lips. Immediately, Tsuna's heart felt like it was exploding in his chest and his breath caught in his throat like a fish in a net. All thought process had stopped and his brain did a complete three-sixty degree flip, rendering it a complete blank as it flopped down onto the bottom of his skull. Smirking at the tense body beneath him, Kyouya decided to take advantage of that frozen moment and licked Tsuna's tongue again and again in long, smooth intervals. Automatically and without any thought, the younger's lips slowly parted and out escaped a shuddering breath, blowing against Kyouya's cheeks. Placing one more, lingering lick on the younger's tongue, Kyouya pulled back with an audible "Hn" from deep in his throat.

Tsuna looked at the older man with dazed brown eyes, not sure what to make of the situation. Kyouya only smirked down at him, a thumb going up and gently rubbing Tsuna's soft lower lip.

"Feel better?" he asked, his voice deep and hypnotic to the ears.

The younger teen just stared up at Kyouya, his eyes becoming unfocused as his brain slowly began to start up again and thoughts were processed once more.

_Hibari-san... works in a flower shop... He knows all about flowers...._

_He goes to the same university as I do... He majors in English literature..._

_He knows my class schedule... He knows when I'm going to have a test..._

_He knows where I work... He lives in the same apartment building as I do..._

_He tutors me every Friday at nine o'clock... Today is Friday... Mr. H was supposed to come to my apartment at nine... But Hibari-san was waiting for me here since that time..._

_He didn't mention that anyone came by... He would have said something if someone did come by..._

_Wait a minute... Hibari starts with an H..._

_An H..._

_H..._

_Mr. H?!_

Suddenly, Tsuna's eyes went wide in realization and he searched Kyouya's eyes, as if they would give him an answer. As if knowing what he was thinking, Kyouya smirked and he tilted his head to the side, hand still firmly grasping the younger's chin.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," he said, a ghost of a chuckle in his words.

Tsuna's heart felt like it would rip out of his chest at any moment. "Hi-Hibari-san?" he said, a mixture of shock, relief, and disbelief clearly heard in his tone of voice. "Y-You're Mr. H?"

Removing his hand from Tsuna's face and leaning on his elbows on the table, Kyouya casually said, "Of course I am. Did you really think that a complete stranger would actually fall for you? I gave you so many clues and yet it took you a month to figure out that it was me."

Tsuna groaned a bit, tearing his eyes away from Kyouya's face in embarrassment. "I can't believe I couldn't make the connections. I'm so stupid!"

Silence fell between them and Tsuna was surprised to feel a bit angry at Kyouya as well as flattered, embarrassed, awkward, and many other emotions that he couldn't really identify at the moment. With his brown eyes flitting around the room, Tsuna desperately sought for a distraction, but before he was able to find one, he felt a hand on his head and long fingers ran through his brown locks. Tsuna looked around and his face heated up at the look that Kyouya was giving him.

Kyouya's blue-gray eyes were looking at him with such a loving expression that Tsuna had the wild notion that the man in front of him wasn't Hibari Kyouya at all. The gentle strokes placed on his head were unlike the rough hands it came from and the eighteen-year-old could feel unknown emotions surfacing from deep inside his heart, making him blush deeply. The older man raked his fingers through Tsuna's bangs, causing the younger to close his eyes as he felt fingertips place feather-light touches on his forehead. The hand then moved down to Tsuna's cheek, caressing it like a lover would, and Tsuna opened his eyes in time to see Kyouya lean towards him yet again.

And then, the sensation of soft lips pressing against his own pair was all that occupied his mind.

At first, Tsuna was shocked and unable to move. His body was tense and his heart was beating so fast that if anyone was able to witness it's activities, all they would see is a dark red blur. But when the hand that was previously on his cheek changed its position to the back of his neck and another hand snaked its way to his waist, pulling him ever closer, Tsuna couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and returning the kiss with new found pleasure.

They were slow at first, their bottled emotions just surfacing from deep within, but Kyouya slowly began to go up level by level, hoping that he wasn't taking it too far, too fast. Parting his lips, the older man gently bit down on the younger's lower lip, nibbling it and sucking on it tenderly and lovingly. Tsuna's heart raced and his brain began to do three-sixty degree flips again. He was nervous yes, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of Kyouya. And yet, his body tensed even more as he felt the older man's tongue lick along his lips, the velvety feel of that appendage making his heart race even more (if that was possible). Not quite sure what to make of that gesture, Tsuna opened his mouth...

And in an instant, Kyouya's tongue was inside his warm cavern, exploring every nook and cranny that it had to offer and running along the lines of ivory that was teeth. The sensation of that dexterous tongue making circles on his own appendage very nearly drove Tsuna over the edge. His head was spinning like crazy and he could've sworn that multicolored fireworks were exploding behind his eyelids.

Kyouya slowly ravished Tsuna's mouth, savoring its taste, something that he had craved for quite some time now. Unable to hold it back any longer, Tsuna moaned loudly, the older man feeling the vibrations of the sound against his lips and tongue. The younger then brought his slightly shaking hands up and wrapped them around Kyouya's neck, impossibly pulling him closer and finally fighting back, pushing against Kyouya's tongue with his own in an attempt to show that he would not just submit so easily. Smirking once again in the kiss, Kyouya was impressed that Tsuna would fight back. But he was Hibari Kyouya after all, and he was a man who would refuse to lose in a fight.

Kyouya roughly pushed against Tsuna's body, causing the younger to give out a muffled cry in between their lips as he fell backwards. But the hands that were holding him supported his weight until it made contact with the wooden floor. Once they stopped moving, the older man continued to ravage Tsuna's mouth, nibbling the younger's lips and kneading the tongue with his own as if he was kneading dough with his hands. Again, Tsuna's moaned, his mind spinning at the skillfulness of the tongue that ravaged his mouth like a vice.

A second later, the two finally realized that air was becoming a problem. Not wanting his lover to faint because of lack of oxygen, Kyouya pulled away, although reluctantly, and the two breathed in sweet air, the younger feeling glad that he was still alive at the end of their make out session. But the sight of Tsuna panting beneath him, chest heaving, brown eyes dazed-looking, and lips kiss-swollen, made Kyouya's reluctance vanish immediately and he wished that he had a camera to capture that moment on film.

Bringing a hand up and caressing Tsuna's cheek once again, Kyouya smiled (not smirked!) down at the younger male. Soon enough, Tsuna's brown eyes focused and locked onto Kyouya's own blue-gray ones, getting lost in them as he said, "Hibari-san?"

Kyouya answered with a quiet, "Hm?"

Silence for a second, almost like a hesitation, then Tsuna said, "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

Kyouya's eyes went wide, surprised at the question Tsuna had asked him, but then they softened and he leaned forward, placing his forehead on Tsuna's chest, hearing the dull thumping of the younger's heart and feeling his own heart quickening like never before.

"I would love to... Tsuna..." he said, smiling a smile that he would only show to the person beneath him.

The younger smiled down at the top of the older man's head, bringing a hand up and running his fingers through the mess of dark locks, face still very red but looking happy anyway. Then Kyouya pulled away from his chest and moved up to place another kiss on the Tsuna's lips.

But this time, Tsuna welcomed it and he didn't hesitate to return the gesture.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was this inspired by Junjou Romantica? Well, the Baby Romantica rose was featured in Junjou Romantica in which the main uke (there is more then one couple in JR) gave his seme a bouquet of Baby Romantica and also, the seme of one of the side pairings used to work in a flower shop. And wouldn't it be cute if Kyouya worked in a flower shop? Kawai! X3

Anyway, I'd like to do something a bit different from my usual works; I'd like to answer your reviews! Only one day after I uploaded it, I received like, ten reviews! You guys are so awesome!

_**& Introduction: A Short Chat &**_

_Kajune__: I think the title of this story is perfect for the singers of this story. Too bad, you've already taken it. Anyway, hope you have fun!_

Emotive: I know right? It's perfect for Kyouya, who has the Sakura-kura disease XP And yes, I will most definitely have fun!

_Life the Kidd:__ Lol I like your intro! xD Yamamoto: Is that position even possible for humans?_

Emotive: LOL, thanks! It makes you wonder what _kind_ of position they're in doesn't it? XP

_**& Sakura Addiction &**_

_Clarrolx:__ I was laughing to hard XD I love it! and now Gokudera know =)_

Emotive: Yes, Hayato now knows and Takeshi knew before him! How can that be when octupus-head is the right hand man? LOL Makes you wonder...

_72669:__ Don't forget that Mukuro sang this song too! The two sound great together! (even if they supposedly hate each other's guts) Also, after that first fight with Mukuro, doesn't Hibari HATE sakuras...?_

Emotive: Toshinobu Iida (Mukuro's seiyuu) has a softer voice then Takashi and I think that Takashi sang more lyrics then him, since it's mostly his deep voice I keep on hearing. And nyahaha! Exactly! I'm glad someone pointed out that Kyouya actually hates sakuras! I love to contradict anime... which is basically what fanfiction is! LOL

_**& Fleeting Gestures &**_

_Clarrolx:__ ...I LOVE IT!_

Emotive: THANK YOU! LOL

_:__ *gasp* I.. Love.. Thiiss~~!! xDD So sweet~~ *glomp*_

Emotive: =^o^= Thankies! *returns glomp*

_NeoGene:__ Sweet and cute!_

Emotive: Thanks! That's practically the general idea!

_ohlordies:__ You are a superior being. I love you._

Emotive: I am? You do? Sankyu! I love you too! XD

_umaywey:__ waa... a sweet hibari is one of the best hibari moments... thx for uploadin... it was sweet_

Emotive: Yeah, when a mysterious/stoic bastard-with-pole-shoved-up-his-ass-and-yet-is-still-so-very-attractive-no-matter-what-he-is-and-or-does becomes sweet, those definitely are the best moments *nods head*... your welcome, there will be many more uploads in the future... and thankies!

_Caithdean:__ aw! i review both/all of your chapters and they are soo cute! and funny, and assorted other adjectives describe how much i like your little fics. Please write more, i am enjoying them a great deal!_

Emotive: I'm glad you like them so much! I will write more, count on it!

_defianceobjectivity99:__ more..more..i want more!_

Emotive: You will get more! Maghintay ka lang! (just wait)


	5. Call Me Kyouya

**Chapter:** IIII

**Title: **Call Me Kyouya

**Summary:** Kyouya doesn't like it when Tsuna calls him by his surname.

**Story Type:** Drabble-ish

**A/N:** This is the result of my experimenting. I never tried this writing style before, so, I hope you understand it and can visualize it just as I have. Makes your mind picture so many scenarios and kinda perverted in a way... but then again, I'm a yaoi fangirl, so you have to expect perverseness when it comes to my fics... or any other yaoi fic for that matter ;)

* * *

He scowled.

"Ah! Hibari-san! Ohayo!"

He didn't like it.

"Hibari-san, please be careful!"

Not one bit.

"Hibari-san, don't be that way..."

Everyone called him that.

"Hibari-san, would you like to have lunch with me?"

But the herbivore.

"Hibari-san, are you okay?"

He's the only one.

"Hi-Hibari-san..."

Who is allowed to call him by his name.

"Haaah... Hibari-san..."

No one else.

"Hibari-san, stop...!"

He must stop calling him by his _surname_.

"Hibari-san! I'm gonna...!"

And he must start calling him by his _name_.

"I'm gonna...!"

Kyouya pulled away and Tsuna jumped at the sudden feel of cold air on his throbbing length.

"Hi-Hibari-san?"

Blue-gray eyes met brown ones and the former narrowed in annoyance.

"Kyouya..."

Brown eyes gave him a look of confusion, showing that he didn't quite understand where this was going.

"You must call me Kyouya from now on."

Those same brown eyes went wide in surprise.

"No one else is allowed to call me that but you... Tsuna..."

The brown eyes then softened and so do blue-gray ones, love radiating from both pairs. Then a small pair of kiss-swollen lips turned upwards into a loving smile.

"Okay... Kyouya..."

Pale pink lips curved upwards this time and Kyouya lowered his head, taking Tsuna into his mouth once again and making the younger moan.

And for the rest of the night, screams of "Kyouya!", "Oh god, Kyouya!", and "Kyooouyaaa... faaassterrr...!" could be heard from the Hibari household as well as loud creaks, thuds, grunts, and the occasional yell of "Tsuna!" and "Fuck Tsuna!".

No one was bold (or foolish) enough to knock on the front door and ask them to quiet down.

Or else, they'll get bitten to death.

* * *

**A/N:** This is actually the first time I put dialogue in an implied lemon. Go Tsuna! Naughty Kyouya! Poor neighbors... And concerning my updates, I will have a story posted at least once a month, but as of now, I have tons of plots that only need typing down. The plot bunnies are attacking...!

_**& A Not So Secret Admirer &**_

_umaywey:__ I love this story!! romantic hibari = very sweet... this story is soo cute!! thx for uploadin.. will be lookin forward to your other one shot..._

Emotive: Thank you! I am a bit of a romantic as well as a pervert... but that only applies to yaoi, nothing else XP

_NeoGene:__ Aw! I have fallen in love with this one! And I love the Junjou Romantica anime/manga! Hindi ko na ito kaya! In-love na ako! XD_

Emotive: Yayz! A fellow Filipino yaoi lover! Salamat sa pagiin-love sa mga kwento ko! (thank you for falling in love with my stories)

_:__ Uwaa. . . So cuutee~~ x3 Hibari's really one of those closet romantics.. *hugs* Tsuna is really clueless, eh? xD P.S. I love JR!! Especially the main and second seme who works at flower shop~~ :DD_

Emotive: Yayz! *returns hug* NowaHiro is hilarious! The seme actually four years younger then the uke? And more "innocent"? Who would've guessed? LOL

_ohlordies:__ ...I feel really bad for reviewing this chapter because it's super fluffy and perverts shouldn't intrude on the epicness that is this. LULZ, HIBARI. WHY A FLORIST. AND A CLOSET ROMANTIC? MORE LIKE PERVERT. STOP BEING SO AWESOME!_

Emotive: ROFL!!! I don't think Kyouya can stop being so awesome... And don't feel bad for reviewing! I welcome it!

_ShiraHime:__ That was the sweetest thing I've read since..forever! Seriously, I've read sweet fics before, but this one is by far the sweetest! (either that or I'm just really outdated haha) xD I wanted to review on the last few chapters, especially the short chat thing (it made me laugh xD ), but had school and...meh xD Write moar! Bring more smiles to our fangirl faces 8D_

Emotive: The longest review yet, LOL. I'm glad the chat made you laugh. I'll wait for your other reviews (if you submit them), and I will write more as well as bring smiles to all your faces! That's what I'm here for! XD


	6. Jealousy, Thy Name is Grand!

**Chapter:** V

**Title:** Jealousy, Thy Name is Grand!

**Summary:** Mukuro is making Kyouya's jealousy bubble all because he is making advances towards Tsuna.

**Story Type:** Oneshot

**A/N:** There's a little 6927 in here, but don't worry, it's nothing that serious, and there's going to be a mention of some other pairings, but they were only a whim. The only guys I like in KHR are Tsuna, Kyouya, Mukuro, Byakuran, and Giotto no one else, so I'm not so sure about the other pairings. Also, this was requested by hibatsuna1827. Yes, I accept requests and I will do my best in writing down your ideas! Thank you!

* * *

"You know Vongola, you _are_ very cute in a way."

Tsuna blinked twice in confusion as Mukuro smirked at him in a not so comfortable way. "Eh?" he said, giving the older teen a twitchy smile.

Mukuro chuckled. "I said, you're very cute, Tsu-chan."

Now, Tsuna's eyeballs were very close to popping out of his eye sockets. Mukuro?! Calling him cute?! And where did the Tsu-chan suddenly come from?! Oh my, the world has stopped turning hasn't it?

Unbeknown to Tsuna, blue-gray eyes were glaring daggers at the ex-convict from across the street.

Mukuro noticed their observer, but paid no attention to him... at least for the moment.

* * *

"Oya, Tsu-chan, what brings you here?" said Mukuro, smiling and waving at the future mafia boss.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Uh, Mukuro, I go to school here," he said. And it was true, since they were standing at the gate of Namimori Middle School.

Mukuro chose not to retort to that. Instead, he went up to Tsuna and bent down to place a chaste kiss on the younger's forehead.

Tsuna's eyes went wide and instead of doing his "Hiiii!" moment, he just stared up at the ex-convict with bug eyes.

"Well then, have a good day at school," said Mukuro as he walked away, leaving a confused Tsuna behind.

And out of the corner of his eyes, Mukuro could see a certain dark-haired DC Chairman glaring down at him from the third floor.

The ex-convict just smirked.

* * *

For the past few days, Tsuna noticed that Mukuro had been acting very strange around him lately. And he had been saying very strange things as well.

"Tsu-chan, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Yeah, strange, un-Mukuro-like things like that.

"A-Ano, Mukuro," said the young mafioso, smiling uncertainly. "I'm flattered that you would ask something like that from me, but I don't think I can."

Mukuro pouted, which was another very strange, un-Mukuro-like thing to do. "Oya Tsu-chan, don't tell me that you're already seeing someone else!"

Tsuna's face blushed bright red. "W-W-Well... uh... no, I'm not seeing anyone..." he confessed.

Mukuro grinned and that was definitely a bad thing considering that he was a sadistic ex-convict. But before Tsuna could say anything else, Mukuro grabbed his wrist and pulled the younger into his arms, body pressed against body and long arms wrapped around a small frame.

"Then, that means I can do this," said Mukuro, bringing a hand up to grasp Tsuna's chin and tilting it upwards.

And then Mukuro leaned forwards, slowly leaving only millimeters in between his and Tsuna's face, which very much resembled a tomato and his body tensed beneath Mukuro's, having no idea what to do in this kind of situation. Mukuro only kept leaning ever closer until their lips made contact ever so lightly, brushing agaist each other in a feather-like touch.

But before it could go any further, they were suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"What are you doing in my school?"

Smirking, Mukuro pulled away from Tsuna (who just blinked in confusion) and looked around to see Kyouya standing a few feet away, blue-gray eyes narrowed into a hate-filled glare at the ex-convict.

"Oya, nice to see you again Hibari-kun," Mukuro said, eye-smiling the DC Chairman.

"Herbivore, get to class, before I bite you to death," Kyouya practically hissed at Tsuna, who jumped in fear and ran away.

"Oya Hibari-kun, you made my prey run away," Mukuro pouted as he watched Tsuna run like a frightened kitten. He then turned back to Kyouya and smirked arrogantly.

Kyouya just glared, lips curved downward in a scorn-filled frown.

Oh how he hated that ex-convict.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! You have a visitor!"

A couple seconds later, Tsuna came bounding down the stairs only to gap at his so-called visitor, who was none other then Mukuro.

"Hey there Tsu-chan," said Mukuro, eye-smiling Tsuna and giving him a wave.

"M-Mukuro, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, a light blush on his cheeks as he walked up to Mukuro.

Mukuro chuckled. "I just came to give you this," he said, taking a hold of Tsuna's hand and placing a small box in it.

Tsuna stared at the box, which was large enough to hold only a ring. He gave Mukuro a questioning look, but the older teen just smiled and patted Tsuna on the head.

"I'll be going now," said Mukuro, smiling mysteriously down at the young Vongola. "I hope you like my gift."

Tsuna blinked up at Mukuro, his blush turning a shade darker as Mukuro patted him on the head. Then the ex-convict turned and left the Sawada household, lightly closing the front door behind him.

Future Vongola Decimo just stared at the box in his hands, wondering if he should open it or not.

* * *

Chuckling mischievously to himself, Mukuro walked past the gate and onto the street outside. His plan was going smoothly so far. Now only if he would just appear at the right moment...

"What were you doing in there?"

Ah, speak of the devil.

Mukuro stopped walking and he smiled at Kyouya, who had just stepped out of his hiding place which just so happened to be an alleyway across the street from the Sawada household.

"I was just giving _Tsu-chan_ a gift," said Mukuro, putting emphasis on his nickname for the young Vongola.

Blue-gray eyes narrowed, as they always did to almost everyone. "What did you give him?" Kyouya asked - no, _demanded_ - through clenched teeth, his hands itching to grasp his precious tonfas and beat Mukuro into oblivion.

"Oh, just a ring," Mukuro said matter-of-factly, still smiling at Kyouya. "But once he opens the box, he'll be compelled to put the ring on and when he does, he'll be under my spell, convinced the he is madly in love with me."

Kyouya's eyes went wide, but then they returned to their glaring state, only this time, it was so fierce that it would've melted steel in an instant like heat vision. Not even Mukuro had seen Kyouya glare so fiercely and somehow, it made him feel a tiny bit nervous.

Just a tiny bit though.

A second later, and with a nonexistent huff, Kyouya walked past Mukuro and towards the Sawada household, leaving the chuckling ex-convict behind.

* * *

In his room, Tsuna stared at the small box that Mukuro had given him, still contemplating on whether or not he should open it. It was from _Mukuro_ after all and whatever he was planning for the young Vongola must not be very good.

For he was a very bad person.

Well... not so bad at the moment, but still, he did bad things, so that meant he was bad!

Oh my, Tsuna was judging someone by their cover. That wasn't like him at all!

Shaking his head a bit, Tsuna mentally slapped himself and decided that he should just open the box and get it over with. He reached for the box that innocently sat on his desk, feeling a bit nervous (it was from _Mukuro_ of all people!). But then, there was the sound of an opening window and a breeze made its way into the small room, cooling the slightly stuffy air. A pair of leather shoes made contact with the carpeted floor with soft thuds and Tsuna's brown eyes went wide at who was inside his room at the moment.

"Herbivore," Kyouya said, his emotionless blue-gray eyes staring down at the future mafia boss.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, feeling very surprised that the DC Chairman would just come into his room on his own free will... and entered through his window no less!

A moment of silence passed in between them, the two just staring at each other. Then Kyouya walked forwards and grabbed the small box that was still innocently sitting in front of Tsuna. Ignoring the younger's protests, Kyouya opened the box and his eyes went wide at what it held inside.

"Wh-What is it Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, standing next to the tonfa-wielder to stare at the contents of the box.

Surprisingly, the box held nothing; it was just an empty box. But then, the box began to fade away, as if it was just an illusion. In a few seconds, Kyouya's hand was just as empty as the nonexistent box's contents and Tsuna blinked in confusion, wondering if Mukuro had finally gone insane.

Well, more insane then he was now.

"Good luck Hibari-kun," a voice rang out of no where and the two recognized it as Mukuro's voice. "The rest is up to you."

Tsuna looked up at Kyouya, still looking very much confused. But his confused expression was replaced by shock when he saw that Kyouya was smiling a little to himself.

Mukuro asking Tsuna to go out on a date with him, almost kissing him at school, and now Kyouya's smiling?! The world _must've_ stopped turning at that moment! There's no mistaking it!

"I'm going to bite that pineapple head to death," Kyouya said, closing his eyes for a second. He then opened them and looked down at Tsuna. "But not before I make you mine, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blinked, his lips twitching in a nervous smile as Kyouya advanced towards him. "Hi-Hibari-san?" he said, backing away only to find that the wall prevented his escape. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Kyouya placed his hands on the wall on either side of Tsuna's head, leaning down so that they were eye level with each other. "If you let that bastard come near you again... you'll be punished," he said with a smirk, leaning close so that their faces were only inches apart.

And before Tsuna could answer, several things happened at once; a hand grasped his face and the other wrapped itself around his waist to pull him closer as a pair of soft lips pressed against his own and a knee slid in between his legs, rubbing against a particular appendage and making the pit of Tsuna's stomach feel hot against his will.

Tsuna then decided right then and there that the next time he sees Mukuro, he was going to thank that ex-convict from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

"Good job Mukuro. Now I'm sure Hibari will have a bit more interest in Tsuna's famiglia," said a certain fedora-wearing infant as he smirked up at a certain purple-haired ex-convict.

"It was my pleasure Arcobaleno," said Mukuro, eye-smiling the infant. "Now, my pay please?"

Without any hesitation, Reborn took out a white envelope that contained a thick wad of cash, which Mukuro accepted whole heartedly.

"If you mind me asking Mukuro, why did you want money for this kind of job? You're not the kind of person who would ask for money." Reborn stated.

"You're right Arcobaleno, I am _not_ that kind of person," said Mukuro as he stuffed the envelope into his pocket. "But it's like I _want_ the money. It is essential for my survival."

Reborn nodded, totally understanding the ex-convict's words. After all, without money, no one would survive in this world.

"What are you going to do now Mukuro?" Reborn asked him.

"Well, thanks to you, it seems that I have found my talent in match making," said Mukuro, smirking mischievously. "I think my next targets will be either Chikusa and Ken, or the Storm and Rain Guardians. After all, jealousy can make a person's true feeling come out into the open."

Reborn smirked and silently agreed with Mukuro, who had many devious strategies flashing through his mind.

Jealousy, thy name is grand!

* * *

**A/N:** No, I'm not into ChikusaKen (or is it KenChikusa?) nor YamaGoku. And yes, I turned Mukuro into a matchmaker. Strange but cute, ne? And why is G27 so rare?! I think it's an awesome pairing! Maybe a little bit incest-ish and pedophile-ish, but Giotto and Tsuna are cute together! Does anyone else agree with me?!

Thanks to hibatsuna1827, NegoArgentaeDragotea, -xShiroi-chan, KISproductions, and easterlily16 for reviewing the previous chapter! Yeah, I decided to stop showing the reviews. I'm kinda lazy to answer them, but they were very much appreciated and if you submit them, I will be more motivated in writing my stories!

hibatsuna1827, I hope you were satisfied with this one. It was kinda rushed, but I did my best!

Thank you for reading!


	7. Meet the Parents

**Chapter:** VI

**Title:** Meet the Parents

**Summary:** Kyouya has already met Tsuna's parents. Now it's time for Tsuna to meet Kyouya's parents.

**Story Type:** Drabble-ish

**A/N:** There comes a time in every couple's relationship where they have to meet the parents and/or legal guardians. You wanna know about Kyouya's parents? Then why are you still reading this practically unnecessary author's note? Scroll down and read!

* * *

"Kyouya, where are you taking me?" Tsuna asked (or maybe whined) for the fifth time.

And for the fifth time, Kyouya did not answer. He just continued walking with his boyfriend in tow, not breaking pace and almost looking like he was in a hurry. The soft clapping of their black school shoes was practically the only sound to be heard for it was such a quiet morning in Namimori.

"Kyouya, I know you skip class a lot, but it's not like you to drag me along on your patrol," said Tsuna, wanting to at least get a "hn" from the older male.

"I'm not," was what Kyouya had to say.

"You're not what?" demanded Tsuna. Kami-sama, he almost sounded like a housewife irked at her husband!

"I'm not dragging you along on my patrol," explained Kyouya, still pulling Tsuna along. "I just want you to meet some people. Some... important people."

Tsuna blinked and he felt his heart beginning to race. _Kyouya, wanting me to meet some important people? This must be serious if he's taking me out of school because of it._ Tsuna then decided to stop questioning the older male and just allowed himself to be taken to wherever they were meeting these mysterious people.

Not long after, Kyouya and Tsuna arrived at the cemetery gates. Tsuna widened his brown eyes and gave Kyouya a questioning look, but the DC Chairman did not waste any time. He pulled Tsuna inside and the two of them walked through the aisles of graves, the bright morning sun shining down on their backs. Soon enough, Kyouya let go of Tsuna's hand once they reached two graves that was located near the back of the cemetery. The graves sat in the cool shadow of a large tree and it were slightly set apart from the other graves.

And the names on the tombstones read _Hibari Kyo_ and _Hibari Yayoi_.

Once he saw the names, a lump appeared in Tsuna's throat and it seemed that his voice had been caught in it as well.

Without saying a word, Kyouya knelt in front of the two graves and clapped his hands together in prayer. Tsuna watched him with slightly wide eyes, shock, sadness, and even pity seeping into his heart. He knew when he shouldn't ask questions, so he just stayed silent as he followed his boyfriend's example, kneeling in front of the graves and praying with his hands placed together and his eyes closed.

A moment of silence passed in which the two boys prayed. Then when Tsuna finished his prayer, he opened his eyes and looked to his side only to find that Kyouya was smiling fondly at him, therefore making the younger blush a deep red.

"Hn, cute," said Kyouya, still smiling at the flushing Tsuna.

Tsuna just stayed silent, waiting for Kyouya to say something other then "cute" (which he says almost all the time around the younger). Knowing what his lover was waiting for, Kyouya turned back to the graves and from his pocket, he took out a two sticks of incense, placing them in the holes at the foot of the tombstones. Next he took out a lighter and lit the incense sticks, making the scent of lavender waft through the air. Taking a moment to collect himself, Kyouya then put on a mildly impassive expression before speaking.

"Okasama, Otousama," he said, his voice monotone and even, but Tsuna could hear that he was somewhat nervous (which was surprising for this was Hibari Kyouya after all!). "This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is my lover and I hope you will whole heartedly accept him into our family."

Tsuna's brown eyes softened and he felt touched that Kyoyua would introduce him to his parents even though they were not of this world any more. In fact, he felt so touched that tears started to appear in his eyes. Kyouya looked to his side and noticed the crying Tsuna. Chuckling softly, he reached out and wiped a falling tear from Tsuna's cheek with his finger.

"Why are you crying herbivore?" he asked with amusement.

"I-I don't know," said Tsuna, wiping his eyes with his fist like a cute little kid which only made Kyouya think... impure thoughts. "I guess I'm just happy that I'm _that_ important to you and -"

Tsuna was cut off in mid-sentence when he felt a hand grab his wrist, pull him forwards, and lips crashing onto his own with bruising force. Tsuna's made a noise which was more from pain then from pleasure, but when he felt a wet and not-so-foreign object slip past his lips, he smiled a little into the kiss and returned it with just as much enthusiasm as his lover's.

Once air became an issue, the two pulled away from each other, leaving their foreheads together as they tried to regain their breath.

After a moment, Tsuna said, "That was embarrassing," in between breaths.

"Why is that?" asked Kyouya, a smirk on his lips.

"Because we just kissed in front of your parents."

Kyouya just chuckled and Tsuna laughed along with him, the sounds echoing throughout the empty cemetary.

The wind then picked up, causing a handful of leaves to swirl around the Hibari graves, the plated names gleaming in the morning light as if those who were buried beneath were laughing along with the two boys.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that last sentence was... I dunno... creepy? No not creepy, but something strange and... something else... yeah, my vocabulary's not very active today. Anyway, I really doubt Kyouya had parents in the anime/manga, so what other explaination is there then his parents being dead? It's obvious that he can take care of himself, so living all by his lonesome wouldn't be a problem, ne? Also, I made up the names for Kyoyua's parents, so don't think that those are really their names.

A big shoutout to Laughing Bandit D Royale, hibatsuna1827, TangerineTea, Caithdean, Kiharu Lamperouge, NeoGene, ShiraiHime, Q3APo, -xShiroi-chan, and easterlily16. Thank you for reviewing!


	8. Sakura Addiction II

**Chapter:** VII

**Title:** Sakura Addiction II

**Summary:** Kyouya works in a bar as a singer. And he dedicates his last song to a very special person

**Story Type:** Oneshot, songfic-ish

**A/N:** It's official. I am totally addicted to Sakura Addiction! As I write this, I am listening to it on my iTunes and it's on repeat! I just love Takashi's deep voice and I can't help but imagine Kyouya singing it in a band! Kyaaa! It's so cute! Oh, and I do not own Sakura Addiction nor Takashi Kondo... though I wish I did so much...

* * *

It was getting noisy in the bar.

Well, it wasn't exactly noisy, but it wasn't exactly quiet either. The band was getting ready to play, tuning their instruments and such, and the customers that made up half of the bar were busy chatting which each other, glasses clinking onto the wooden tables as they set down their drinks and laughs escaping their lips every minute or so.

Sitting in the back of the bar, concealed in a shadowy corner, was a dark-haired man who went by the name of Hibari Kyouya. He looked like one of those people who would very much like to be somewhere else at the moment; his blue-gray eyes were narrowed, his arms were crossed upon his chest, and on his face was a fierce scowl that would send the toughest thug running for the hills. But then again, to those who know Kyouya, he was always like that. The brunet man never really liked to be in crowded places, let alone in a well-known bar like the Arcobaleno, but he didn't have a choice; it was the only place where he could be paid an above average wage just by singing a couple of songs a night.

"Hibari!" The brunet man glared at the woman who was standing in front of him. Said woman mirrored Kyouya's glare, but hers wasn't as fierce as the latter's. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your shift?" asked the woman with the scar on the right side of her face.

"Lal Mirch, shouldn't you have gotten plastic surgery by now?" Hibari said, eyes challenging the scarred woman who was taken aback by his retort.

"Why you little...!" Lal Mirch said, about to clamp her hands around Kyouya's throat, but she was held back by a tall brunet man with his own scar on his chin.

"Maa, maa, Lal Mirch," said Takeshi, smiling down at the manager of the Arcobaleno. "You shouldn't start a fight with Hibari when there are customers around."

"Mind your own business!" Lal Mirch spat in Takeshi's face, the latter wincing a bit at her shrill voice, then she pulled herself out of Takeshi's grasp and stormed off, mumbling about beating Kyouya to a pulp and ripping off a certain appendage that only males have.

Takeshi laughed a bit as he watched Lal Mirch walk away, then he turned to Kyouya who looked like he could've cared less about anything.

"Yo, Hibari," he said. "It's time for us to go on."

Kyouya just narrowed his eyes at Takeshi, but knew that he was right anyway and reluctantly got up from his seat and walked over to the stage, Takeshi following his wake.

Onstage, Kyouya was greeted with a glare from Hayato, the lead guitarist, a grin from Ryohei, the drummer, a smirk from Mukuro, the rhythm guitarist, and an uncertain smile from Chrome, who played the keyboards. They composed the house band The Guardians, in which Kyouya was the vocalist, and it seemed that they were quite popular with the females, mostly because the band consisted of five handsome young men who were all single, but not very available. Ater all, they were the type of men who had no interest in women.

Too bad for the women.

"Let's just get this over with," Kyouya said as he went up to his mic and adjusted the stand.

"Nice to see your enthusiasm," Hayato muttered, strumming a few chords on his red guitar, but Kyoyua just ignored him like he usually did.

"So Guardians, what song should we play first?" Takeshi asked with a bright smile as he strapped on his bass guitar and plucked a few strings.

"Something extreme!" Ryohei cried as he banged a beat on his set of drums.

"How about something slow and alternative?" Mukuro suggested, strumming a chord and smiling at Chrome.

"Ano... I agree with Mukuro-sama..." Chrome said timidly, fiddling with the keyboard keys with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Nothing new there," Hayato said, flipping through his list of songs. "We need to play something upbeat, to get the customers a little riled up."

"Just pick something already," Kyouya drawled, not particularly interested in the song choices. "The sooner you do, the sooner I can go home."

A tick appeared on Hayato's head, but before he could yell at the vocalist, Mukuro stepped in between them and approached Kyouya.

"Look who just came in, Hibari-kun," said the purple-haired musician. Kyouya only glared at him (he hated Mukuro after all, yet no one knows the reason why), but he followed Mukuro's finger nonetheless, which pointed to two unknown subjects who had just entered the bar.

Actually, they weren't so unknown. One young man stood tall and proud, though he was shorter then his companion, and he wore a black business suit with an orange undershirt and a black tie, which he loosened as he walked towards his table, his companion not far behind him. He had a powerful aura about him, one that showed strong leadership and hidden toughness, but he had quite a friendly face and a warm smile, which he shared with everyone who would look him in the eye as he walked by. And even though he wore a formal business suit, his brown hair stuck up in great spikes, implying a childishness about him, which only complimented his kind face.

This young man's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, but those close to him call him Tsuna. He is the tenth owner of the Arcobaleno and owns many other bars, clubs, and hotels not only around the country, but around the world as well. He is also the heir to a large fortune and is expected to be just as powerful as his legendary great-great-great-grandfather (whom he greatly resembles, as rumors state).

Kyouya watched Tsuna and his companion, who was none other then Dino Cavallone (a business partner and one of Tsuna's close friends), sit down at the table that was right in front of the stage. The two were engaged in a conversation, chuckling between themselves, and Kyouya felt his stomach clench a bit as he watched them. Mukuro noticed the narrowing of the singer's eyes and he chuckled mischeivously.

"Why don't you just go and talk to him already?" he whispered into Kyouya's ear, but that was only rewarded with a fierce glare from blue-gray eyes. At once, Mukuro backed off, but he still chuckled at the fact that Kyouya was embarrassed at what he said, though the brunet didn't show it.

Meanwhile, without anyone noticing, Hayato had stepped off of the stage and approached Tsuna and Dino's table. "Juudaime, konbanwa gozaimasu!" Hayato said, bowing down at the shorter man as if the latter was the king of the world.

Tsuna only chuckled, his eyes closing into inverted U-shapes towards Hayato. Kyouya's stomach did a backflip this time and he felt a bit sick, though it was more in a good way then bad.

"I told you Gokudera-kun, you don't need to call me that," Tsuna said.

"But you are Juudaime!" Hayato said with enthusiasm. "You are the tenth heir to your family's fortune and my family is in debted to you!"

Tsuna only sweatdropped. "G-Gokudera-kun, please, not in public."

"Leave him be Tsuna, it's what he wants to do," said Dino, smirking a bit.

Hayato nodded his head vigorously at this to emphasize Dino's point and Tsuna only let out a nervous laugh. Not exactly sure what he was doing, Kyouya stepped off of the stage and approached the table, standing next to Hayato and crossing his arms to compliment his icey glare.

"Are you going to talk small talk all night, or are you going to play so that I can finally go home?" Kyouya asked the silver-haired guitarist, who jumped a bit at his sudden appearance.

"Konbanwa, Kyouya," said Tsuna, smiling warmly at the singer and again, Kyouya's stomach did backflips.

"What's up Kyouya?" said Dino, giving the dark-hair man a smile and a wave.

"Hn," was all Kyouya said, averting his gaze as to not admit that the simple greetings were making him uncomfortable.

"You should go work now Gokudera-kun," said Tsuna, waving his hand around as if he was dismissing Hayato. "Good luck tonight."

"H-Hai Juudaime!" Hayato cried, his eyes shining bright and he practically ran back to the stage, ready to play for his Juudaime.

Kyouya stayed behind a little while longer, his blue-gray eyes locked with brown ones, then he looked away and walked back to the stage, ready for another night of singing his lungs out. The band began to play and since he was onstage and it would look bad if he acted his usual way, Kyouya put on his stage mask and began bopping his head and tapping his foot to the beat, taking a hold of the microphone and bringing it to his lips as he began to sing.

As The Guardians began their first song, Dino couldn't help but notice that Tsuna was smiling fondly at the singer with the deep voice, almost like some of the other women in the bar. He smirked, then leaned towards Tsuna and blew air onto the younger's cheek, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Everytime we go to your bar, you always stare at Kyouya," said Dino, now grinning. "Is there something special going on between the two of you?"

Tsuna's face flushed a deep red. "Of course not Dino-san!" he cried at his friend. "He's just... a friend..."

"Right," said Dino with obvious disbelief and a roll of his eyes. "A friend who you have known in middle school and have so casually given a job after only hearing him sing once. Oh, and might I add that his pay is considerably higher then the rest of your employees?"

Tsuna blushed an even deeper red and Dino laughed when he chose not to retort to what the older said.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I won't tell anyone," said the blond, patting hs friend on the back.

"You better," said Tsuna, his eyes narrowing and his voice getting dangerously deeper. "Or else I'm going to have to kill you."

Feeling a chill go up his spine, Dino raised his hand for a waiter to distract himself.

There was no denying that Tsuna was the most kind-hearted person that one could ever meet. But when the man felt threatened, he could be like a shark, able to lash out unexpectedly, ripping you to many tiny pieces, and that's what made him particularly dangerous.

Dino should know. He had experienced an angry Tsuna once and to say the least, it wasn't a pretty a sight...

* * *

An hour later, The Guardians were nearing the end of their shift. Sweat dripped down their faces from the bright lights that illuminated the stage and they were a bit tired now, though as professionals, they could go on a lot longer then just one hour. Taking a swig from his water bottle to quench his thirst, Kyouya glanced at the table where Tsuna and Dino were sitting. The two were now accompanied by Lal Mirch, who seemed to have had one drink too many and was now in a heated debate with Dino, who also seemed a bit tipsy. Tsuna, who was stuck in the middle, was trying to calm the two down and be the tiebreaker for their meaningless debate. Once the older man and woman were satisfied with the younger's answer, they stopped arguing and continued to drain their glasses of alcohol.

Relieved that the debate was finally over, Tsuna's brown eyes strayed up to the stage and locked with Kyouya's blue-gray ones, the latter softening a bit but returning to their normal glare when Mukuro nudged him in the side.

"Oya Hibari-kun, we have one last song to play," said the guitarist with a grin. "Why don't you sing a song for him?"

Mukuro stilled grinned even when Kyouya was death glaring him like no tomorrow, but the latter broke his glare and grabbed the mic, bringing up to his lips for an important announcement.

"This is our last song for tonight," he said, gaining the attention of the customers. "And I dedicate it to a special person who is here tonight."

There was no doubt that the other customers, as they applauded, were wondering who was this special person in Kyouya's life. But Tsuna, on the other hand, knew who the brunet singer was talking about and his cheeks became a bright red as Kyouya told the others what song that they were going to play.

"I never knew you were such a romantic Hibari," said Takeshi, grinning widely at the vocalist.

"I think what Hibari-kun is doing is so sweet," said Mukuro, though it wasn't clear if he was mocking Kyouya or being sincere.

"I think I might just puke," Hayato mumbled, but a soft tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks anyway.

"Just shut up and play the damn song," Kyouya growled, closing his eyes and bringing the mic up to his lips again.

The rest of the band just exchanged glances and smiled at each other before Kyouya began to sing followed by Hayato's guitar playing a split second later.

"Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue," Kyouya sang, his voice deep and melodic and accompanied by smooth guitar chords. "Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana."

There was a short interval in which only the instruments played and Kyouya slightly danced to the melody, losing himself into the beat of the drums.

"Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketei yuku ano ko wa sou. Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da."

Kyouya, who had been singing with his eyes closed, opened them and scanned the faces of the crowd. They immediately settled on Tsuna's face and when the latter noticed that he was being watched, he fidgeted, a bit embarrassed but looking touched at what Kyouya was doing for him. Kyouya's lips twitched into a smirk as he leaned against the mic stand and continued singing.

"Boku wa to ieba nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite. Hieta kokoro motte sa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru."

Kyouya removed the mic from its stand and set it aside once the chorus began again. "Sakura saku maiochiru nanimonai boku no te no ue. Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana."

The vocalist ran a hand through his slightly damp mess of hair and it seemed that half of the ladies in the bar swooned at the simple gesture. But Kyouya only had his eyes on Tsuna and no longer cared what other people will think about his feelings for the young heir.

As he sang, "Yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda," Kyouya jumped down from the stage and walked towards the table Tsuna was sitting at. The latter's face became a deep red when he realized that Kyouya was coming for him and his seatmates, Lal Mirch and Dino, were grinning like idiots and it wasn't because of their drunken states. "Kore de iin da yo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun darou."

Once he was near Tsuna, Kyouya extended a hand towards him, his smirk dangerously coming close to a smile. The rest of The Guardians were knowingly smiling at each other (except Hayato who seemed a bit pissed off that Kyouya would approach his precious Juudaime) and the audience might have suddenly realized why some of the band members were not interested in women.

With his face resembling a tomato, Tsuna shyly accepted Kyouya's outstretched hand, lightly grasping it in his own and feeling himself get pulled up into a standing position by Kyouya. The latter leaned towards Tsuna's ear and whispered something to him, which caused the younger's eyes to widen in shock. He gaped at Kyouya, becoming flustered and embarrassed, but the older just tightened his grip on the younger's hand to to prove that he wasn't lying and he turned away for a moment for the instrumental was coming to an end and the next verse required high notes and concentration.

"Nakushite akirameta boru," Kyouya sang, his voice wavering through the speakers. "Mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita." Kyouya then turned back towards Tsuna, who locked eyes with him and looked awed at the man before him. "Haru ga kuru sakihokoru gurando ga kaze ni yureru. Fumishimete nakidashita koboresou kimi mitai na hana."

On the chorus, Tsuna smiled more brightly then ever before as Kyouya sang, "Koko ni aru wasuremono tori ni kita boku no te no ue. Hakanakete yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana."

The song finished, the audience applauded, the other band members bowed to their audience before making their way off of the stage, but Kyouya wasted no time. Once he had stopped singing, he set the microphone down on the nearby table, not even waiting for the last guitar chords to finish, and headed towards the emergency exit with Tsuna in tow.

"K-Kyouya...?" Tsuna said as the older man pulled him into the alleyway outside, the emergency door shutting behind them of its own accord. "Ano, what you said back there..."

"I wasn't lying," Kyouya intervened, hand still gripping Tsuna's own hand and blue-gray eyes softening now that they were in the presense of no one but the young heir.

Tsuna's face, if possible, flushed an even deeper red which reached all the way up to his ears. "Kyouya, I -"

This time, when Kyouya interrupted Tsuna, he pushed the younger up against the side of the building and planted a slightly rough kiss on his lips, silencing him effectively as well as shocking him. Tsuna's brown eyes went wide, but they slowly drifted shut as he melted into the arms that held him around his waist, his own arms snaking around Kyouya's neck as the kiss deepened.

Seconds later, though it felt like hours for the two men, Kyouya pulled away from Tsuna's lips, the latter almost whimpering in disappointment only to let out a gasp when he felt teeth clamp down on his right earlobe and gently nibble on it. All the while, a calloused hand made it's up to Tsuna's neck and fiddled with the collar buttons until it fell open, fully revealing a long and slender neck with a faint pulse flickering at the side. Kyoyua released Tsuna's earlobe from between his teeth and a tongue darted out to lick the rim of Tsuna's ear, causing the younger to shiver. He then slowly licked his way down to Tsuna's neck, hearing a shuddering breath escape the latter's lips, and he licked the flickering pulse that resided there before biting the sensitive skin and causing the younger to let out a gasp once again.

Kyouya continued to worry the skin on Tsuna's neck, nibbling and sucking and licking it as he pleased. The dominant feeling in him roared with pride everytime he heard Tsuna gasp, whimper, and moan out of pain mixed with pleasure. He couldn't help but smirk as he pulled away from Tsuna's neck, satisfied with the bright red, mouth-shaped mark he left there, the result of his teasings. His blue-gray eyes glanced at Tsuna's face and his smirk grew even wider at the heir's flushed cheeks and dazed-looking brown eyes.

The two fell silent for a while, the sounds of the city and Tsuna's panting resonating throughout the narrow alleyway. Then Kyouya placed a hand on Tsuna's cheek and gently made him look up so that their eyes would lock onto each other's.

Tsuna searched Kyouya's eyes for a moment, then he smiled a bit as he said, "You really weren't lying."

"I never lie," was Kyouya's reply and he leaned in to place another, more gentle kiss on Tsuna's lips, which the younger didn't hesitate to return.

Suddenly, the door banged opened and a very pissed off Hayato came storming into the alleyway, which caused the new lovers to break away from each other's lips. Hayato was then followed by a wide-eyed Takeshi, a smirking Mukuro, and the still grinning Dino and Lal Mirch and the alleyway suddenly got a bit too loud.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing to Juudaime?!" Hayato cried for all the world to hear as he stomped towards the two other men.

"Gokudera!" Takeshi cried, looking both embarrassed and sorry as he grabbed Hayato, preventing the silver-haired guitarist from placing his wrath on Kyouya.

"Oya, it seems we have interrupted something intimate," said Mukuro, his eyes gleaming with mischeivously.

"I so knew they had some sort of relationship!" Dino exclaimed, grinning widely. "Pay up Lal Mirch!"

Lal Mirch's expression shifted from a grin to a scowl as she dug into her pockets and took out a couple of bills, handing it over to a smug Dino.

"... You guys... are too loud..." Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Tsuna's voice and a cold chill went up their spines when they saw the fierce glare that the young heir was giving them. Tsuna glared at them for a couple more seconds, making sure that they knew he was seriously pissed, before he turned away and walked towards the alleyway opening, pulling a slightly surprised Kyouya along.

"J-Juudaime!" Hayato cried, regaining his composure despite the fact that his precious Juudaime had just glared daggers into him. "Wh-Where are you going?"

"Home," was Tsuna's simple answer as he and Kyouya disappeared around the corner.

The alleyway then became (sort of) quiet once again, all five pairs of eyes wide at what they had just witnessed (yes, even Mukuro's). Then Dino chuckled and said, "I bet one hundred big ones that Tsuna will be limping tomorrow."

"I'll take that bet!" Hayato cried. "There's no way Juudaime's going to submit to that bastard!"

"I'll take it as well. I doubt that Hibari-kun would submit to Sawada-kun." said Mukuro, smirking in that mysterious way of his.

"I bet Hibari will be the one limping as well!" Lal Mirch cried, her wasted state preventing her from thinking clearly.

"I think I'll stay out of this one," said Takeshi, looking _very_ uncertain indeed.

Meanwhile, as Tsuna drove his sleek and expensive car towards the general direction of his mansion with Kyouya in the passenger's seat, he couldn't help but remember what Kyouya whispered into his ear earlier when he was singing that beautiul song.

_I love you... and I'm going to fuck you until you can no longer stand..._

Tsuna shivered at the thought, though he wasn't sure whether it was from anticipation or embarrassment. Kyouya just smirked wickedly, _many_ impure thought rocketing around in his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I've had this plot in my mind for a while and I kinda rushed the ending, but I hope you guys like it ^.^

Freshly baked HibaTsuna cookies for MisikaChan, X-kloey-chan-X, -usagi018-, easterlily16, Laughing Bandit D. Royale, -xShiroi-chan, Caithdean, Kiharu Lamperouge, ShiraiHime, hibatsuna1827, and Jikage!!!

Caithdean, just like ShiraiHime said in her review, if you combine Kyo and the _ya_ from Yayoi, you get Kyouya. Just add a u in the middle. Yayoi also means March and I kinda got the name from Junjou Romantica as well (it's Usagi's penname for his BL novels). And I also realized that if you take away the second y from Yayoi it becomes Yaoi! Bad me! Bad, bad me! XD

hibatsuna1827, thank you so much for your review!!! Everyone else says that my fics are really good, but you're the only one that said _I_ was a good writer! You have motivated me so! An extra cookie for you!

Thanks for reading and reviewing minna! Expect an appearance from Kyouya's parents soon! And more!


	9. Stress Reliever

**Chapter:** VIII

**Title:** Stress Reliever

**Summary:** Being a Vongola boss is a tiring and stressful job. Good thing that Tsuna has the best stress reliever around.

**Story Type:** Drabble-ish

**A/N:** My first canon TYL Tsuna and TYL Kyouya! I have been dying to get this going and I finally did! Yay me! _-applauses self-_

* * *

Being the tenth boss of the largest and most powerful mafia family in the world is a very tiring and very stressful job. And Tsuna would confirm that fact himself for he really _was_ the boss of the largest and most powerful mafia family in the world. Everyone expected a great deal from him, being the Vongola Decimo and a direct descendant of the Vongola Primo. He had come a long way from his klutzy middle school days when he was nicknamed Dame-Tsuna and most of the credit would come from Reborn, the infant hit man and wielder of the yellow pacifier of the Arcobaleno.

But still, even though the job was tiring, stressful, and full of danger, Tsuna had his own special way to make it through an eventful day.

It was nearing one o'clock in the afternoon when Tsuna pushed opened the double doors to his luxurious office, Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei following his wake with the Storm Guardian holding a PC tablet that contained megabytes of information as well as Tsuna's daily schedule. The three Guardians ignored the comfy couches that sat in front of a carved wooden desk and stayed standing, knowing that their visit was going to be brief, as it almost always was.

Hayato was just about to open his mouth to say something when Takeshi beat him to it.

"Well, that lunch meeting couldn't have gone any better," said the Rain Guardian with a mighty grin and Hayato's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, Tsuna had that Von Kleist boss eating out of the palm of his hand!" the Sun Guardian exclaimed with enthusiasm, raising a fist in the air. "Great job Tsuna!"

The Vongola Decimo only smiled politely as he took a seat behind his desk, glancing at Hayato who looked extremely irked at having been interrupted. Though he was careful to hide it from his Guardians lest they get worried about him, Tsuna was feeling a little sleepy. All he wanted to do now was to lay his head on the desk and close his eyes until he fell into that blissful escape that was sleep, but his Guardians were still in the room and he really couldn't do such a thing until they left.

Tsuna and his three Guardians had just returned from a lunch meeting with an English mobster who wanted to bring his "harmless" business into Vongola territory. Though Tsuna knew that the harmless part was just a front (thank you Hyper Intuition!), using the manipulative skills he had gained over the years, he had managed to convince the Englishman to move his business to a place that wasn't part of Italy...

Okay, a few threats were tossed here and there, but the two bosses left on good terms, which was the best result Tsuna could hope for.

"Juudaime, you have many more appointments later in the afternoon," said Hayato, raising his voice a bit and narrowing his eyes at the other two Guardians before lowering them onto the tablet PC. "You have to meet with the boss of two other families, check up on the progress of our Chinese investments, and meet with Xanxus for something that he refused to tell me about. I've also received word that Dino has returned from Russia and there's also that rumor about a street gang smuggling illegal arms from one of our warehouses."

Tsuna sighed through his nose. As much as he would like it to, there really _were _no good guys in the mafia (as Dino Chiavorone had once said nearly ten years ago).

"Has that street gang rumor been confirmed yet?" Tsuna asked, shifting through some papers that weren't really that important. He only looked through them just to have something to do.

Hayato didn't speak for a moment as he tapped the PC tablet's screen with his stylus a couple of times, then he looked up a minute later. "It has, by Hibari, just a minute ago," he said.

Tsuna's stomach did a back flip when he heard the former Namimori Discipline Committee Chairman's surname, but his face was impassive as he nodded at the news. "Yamamoto-kun, you deal with the street gang." Takeshi smiled and nodded at Tsuna's order. "Sasagawa-san, you check up on our Chinese investments. I'm sure my meetings will take most of the afternoon." Ryohei nodded at Tsuna's order as well. "And Gokudera-kun, arrange a meeting with Xanxus."

Hayato's eyes went a bit wide in surprise. "But, Juudaime," he said. "This is _Xanxus_ we're talking about! He might do you in for all we know!"

Tsuna's brown eyes flickered upwards at Hayato, who tensed a bit. "If he doesn't want to tell you the reason as to why he wants to talk to me, then it might be important." Still, Hayato didn't look convinced. "I can handle myself just fine Gokudera-kun. You of all people should know that."

"U-Understood Juudaime," Hayato said with much reluctance in his voice.

Sighing to himself, Tsuna then gave a lazy flick of his hand to dismiss his Guardians and they complied, knowing that Tsuna wanted a bit of time to himself. They had received their orders anyway, so there was no other reason for them to stay in the office.

Once the double oak doors closed shut behind Hayato (who glanced back to make sure that Tsuna was _safe_ enough), Tsuna let out a loud sigh of relief and laid his head on his desk, feeling thoroughly wiped out and basically exhausted. A minute passed by... two minutes... three... and then light snoring could be heard from Tsuna's limp body, the Vongola Decimo having fallen asleep in less then three minutes.

Another minute later and one oak door opened, quietly creaking on its hinges. Narrow, blue-gray eyes swept around the room before a tall young man clad in a black suit stepped inside the office, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Kyouya approached Tsuna's desk and he looked down at the Vongola boss' sleeping figure, eyes softening and the corners of his mouth twitching. He then placed an unnaturally gentle hand on Tsuna's shoulder. A light shake was all that was needed to wake the younger man.

Groaning in protest, Tsuna lifted his head up to slightly glare at the person who was disturbing his much needed rest. But his brown eyes softened when he saw that it was only Kyouya and Tsuna sat up in his chair, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Kyouya..." he said, using most of his willpower to stand up, sleepy eyes shining with happiness.

Without a word, Kyouya grasped Tsuna's smaller hand and guided him around the wooden desk, pulling the Vongola boss towards one of the couches. Not really sure what the older man was planning, Tsuna watched as Kyouya took a seat on the far end of the elegantly-made couch, bringing his legs up along the length of the furniture, before beckoning the young mafia boss to come closer. Not one to deny a request (Fuuta had ranked him number one in that particular department), Tsuna crawled onto the couch and in between Kyouya's legs, looking at his Cloud Guardian's face with slightly confused brown eyes.

Blue-gray eyes softened even more at the look and Kyouya's pale lips curved upwards in a fond smile, an expression that only Tsuna had the privilege to see. Cupping the young mafia's face in his large hands, Kyouya leaned forwards and placed a chaste but sweet kiss on Tsuna's lips, allowing Tsuna to return it for a second or so before pulling away to stare into those brown orbs he loved so much and to caress soft cheeks beneath his fingers.

"You look tired," Kyouya said, his voice low and husky, and Tsuna felt himself shiver at the sound of it. "You should sleep."

Tsuna's eyelids lowered a fraction as Kyouya ran a large hand through his brown locks. He leaned into the touch, loving the feel of those long fingers on his scalp, and with gentle coaxing from his beloved, Tsuna laid down on Kyouya's lap, wrapping his lithe arms around the older's waist and completely closing his eyes.

A second later, the Vongola Decimo's body went limp as he fell asleep once again, snoring softly, and as he slept, Kyouya continued to run long fingers through those towering spikes of brown hair.

Later on that afternoon, Tsuna was wide awake and alert as he went through his appointments, his mind cleared, his body rested, and looking more cheerful then he had earlier that morning. And all the credit would go to a certain dark-haired, blue-gray-eyed Guardian, who always there to relieve Tsuna of his exhaustion and stress whenever the job of being a mafia boss got to him.

No one but Hibari Kyouya could do that.

Sorry other Guardians...

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so sorry that I took a while to post this chapter. Exams are coming up and my brain is going to have a meltdown from all the studying (why do they teach us such useless things?!). I'm also working on a special chapter, which might be chapter ten since I'm kinda stuck with writer's block on that particular chapter (curse the plot bunny ceasefire!).

So, thanks to , NeoGene,-xShiroi-chan, ShiraiHime, Caithdean, easterlily16, Laughing Bandit D Royale, Kiharu Lamperouge, hibatsuna1827, Jikage, SbwTish, -usagi018-, I.A.A.N, and SheDreamsFiction for reviewing!

And as a special bonus for you HibariTsuna fans out there, check out my youtube video! Just search "Sakura Addiction HibarixTsuna" on youtube and make sure that the creator is XenxaGirl, though the video is practically the first one on the list. It's just a slideshow of random HibariTsuna pictures I found on the internet, so I hope you guys enjoy that as well! Ja ne and thank you guys again (especially those who said that I was a good and/or fantastic writer. You guys are awesome!)


	10. Normal

**Chapter:** VIIII

**Title:** Normal

**Summary:** Kyouya may not be like everyone else. But he was still a normal person.

**Story Type:** Drabble-ish

**A/N:** Aw man! I failed most of my exams... just have to do better next time ne? Besides, as long as I got good grades on my homework and quizzes, attend my classes all the time, and have good behavior, exams don't really mean a thing since it's just thirty percent of my overall grade... but still, I have to do better... and yet I'm too lazy!

* * *

Everyone might not know it, but Hibari Kyouya was just a normal, everyday citizen.

The looks of disbelief are dully noted.

Here are some examples of Kyouya's normal-ness;

Every morning, Kyouya would have a particularly hard time getting out of bed. He would lay sprawled on top of the mattress, blankets entangled with his limbs, a pillow or two on the floor, and his mouth slightly agape as he snored away. When his alarm clock rang, he would groan and pull the blankets over his head, mumbling "Five more minutes" even though there was absolutely no one in his room with him.

In the mornings, Kyouya's hair would be so disheveled, strands of black locks sticking up every which way, that one would wonder how he could possibly tame such a wild mane.

When he goes to the bathroom, he would always stub his foot on the door frame for some reason, letting out a string of curses as he does so.

This happens even when he was wearing shoes.

Whenever he bent down to retrieve something he dropped, he would always hit his head on anything nearby, both when was he bending down and straightening back up. That was one of the reasons as to why he didn't like crowding (it applied to both people and inanimate objects).

Kyouya also hated vegetables, but ate them anyway because he knew it was important to his health (despite the gag-worthy taste).

Surprisingly, Kyouya has a sweet tooth and couldn't go a day without munching on his favorite snack, which was pocky.

He loved juice as well, but hated the mixed taste of sweet juice and minty toothpaste. And yet, he can never remember not to drink juice after he had just brushed his teeth, which leaves him gagging once he took a sip of the processed drink.

He had the tendency to hit his funny bone against hard surfaces, which was something he really hated and can never figure out why it was so.

And he almost always misplaced almost everything he owned, from his shoes to his precious tonfas.

So see? Kyouya was just a normal person. Though he was not like everyone else, he was still normal because he was a human being, not a demon from hell.

Tsuna was the only one with the honor of seeing this normal side of Kyouya. He would be amused whenever that normal side was shown, but he loved Kyouya's clumsiness. It was cute in a way that the strongest person in Namimori had these normal pet peeves and fetishes. But there was one thing that Tsuna loved the most about normal Kyouya.

He was a post-coital cuddler. Ain't that romantic?

* * *

**A/N:** LOL, Kyouya, a post-coital cuddler indeed... To say something random, my brother finished the storyline to Final Fantasy Crisis Core and I cried my eyes out when Zack died _-sniff-_ Why must the good die young?! WHY?!

Ahem, anyway, thanks to hibatsuna1827, X-kloey-chan-X, easterlily16, SheDreamsFiction, usagi018, Jikage, ShiraiHime, -xShiroi-chan, Caithdean, I.A.A.N for revieing!

And great ready for an explosive next chapter! I've been working on it for weeks and I _hope_ that I'll be able to post it on Monday.... _hope_...


	11. Dying Will in Bed

**Chapter:** X

**Title:** Dying Will In Bed

**Summary:** What would happen if Tsuna was horny in Hyper Dying Will Mode? Surely Kyouya knows...

**Story Type:** Oneshot, sort of PWP and not-so-random lemon...

**A/N:** Okay! The moment you have all been waiting for! A (not-so) random lemon in Sakura Addiction!!! It took me quite some time to finish, but I finally got it done! I have been giggling, fainting, nosebleeding, and drooling as I wrote this (_-perverted grin-_). This would be my second lemon _ever_ written... which comes as a surprise doesn't it? Well, I'll explain more later, but right now, I bet you're dying to read this, so don't let this author's note bother you any more!

* * *

Tsuna absentmindedly tapped the eraser end of his pencil onto his desk, mind drifting as he stared at the half-finished math homework sitting in front of him.

_I wonder what Kyouya's doing right now..._

Well, that was a no-brainer. There was no doubt that Kyouya was off patrolling the city, making sure there was no trouble and biting to death those who _did_ cause trouble (and annoyed him for that matter). After all, it was what he did _every, single day_, so Tsuna needn't worry about his beloved.

But then, as Tsuna's mind wandered to the events of the past week, he realized that he hasn't been seeing much of Kyouya in the past few days. Reborn had been tutoring Tsuna like the Spartan he was, hardly leaving the young Vongola alone (even when the latter was in the bathroom!), so he had little if not no time at all to spend with his significant other. And somehow, that made Tsuna feel lonely.

And not only did he feel lonely, but also neglected and unsatisfied. Just thinking about Kyouya's blue-gray eyes boring down onto him, hearing the older's ragged breathing in his ear, teeth nipping at his skin and marking him like property, calloused hands roaming his body and nearing that extremely sensitive spot in between his legs...

Tsuna tensed and he vigorously shook his head, face flushing red. Now was not the time to think about that! He had homework to do and Reborn would beat him like a pinata if he didn't finish it on time!

But unfortunately, the young Vongola couldn't stop his mind from wandering once again to those nights in which he would sleep over at Kyouya's house. Those eventful nights that would always have him limping a bit the morning after. He could distinctly remember hearing Kyouya moan his name and the feel of their sweat-covered bodies pressed flush against one another was hard to forget.

What was more hard to forget was that extremely pleasurable and slightly painful feeling in between his thighs...

Tsuna gasped as his eyes snapped open. He had caught himself at the last moment; his head was now leaning on the wooden desk in front of him, eyes leisurely closed, and his hands were inching their way towards his groin, which was beginning to feel tight in the confinements of his pants. Swallowing thickly, Tsuna straightened himself up, blood rushing into his face and his heart quickening it's pace. That was _extremely close_. If he hadn't stopped himself at that moment and someone like Reborn or his own mother would've walked in on him... _giving himself a treat_... that would have been extremely bad, awkward, and all sorts of embarrassing!

Though he had an inkling feeling that neither would really mind if they caught him in the act. His mother would say that boys will be boys and Reborn... well... let's not think about him...

BANG!

Tsuna jumped and cried out in surprise as his bedroom door was viciously kicked open by none other then the five-year-old hitman from the Bovino family. Lambo was looking smug as he strutted into the room with his chin in the air, his tiny hands carrying a small case that looked oddly familiar in Tsuna's eyes.

"Nyahahahaha! Lambo-san got a pack of candy from Mama!" Lambo proclaimed with a mighty grin, jumping up onto Tsuna's desk and waving the case in the young Vongola's face. "And Lambo-san won't be sharing with nobody else."

Tsuna sweatdropped at Lambo's showing off. _As if I'd want any candy from you._ Then he blinked in realization as he recognized the case that Lambo was still waving around.

"Wait, Lambo," Tsuna said with a small gasp. "That case is mine!" Tsuna made a wild grab for the case, but Lambo hopped onto the floor, causing Tsuna to miss him by inches.

"No, this candy is Lambo-san's and Lambo-san won't be sharing his candy with nobody else!" said the infant hitman as he stuck out his tongue and pulled down his lower eyelid at Tsuna.

"That's not what I mean!" said Tsuna, looking exasperated. "Lambo, that's my case of Dying Will Pills! I need those, so give it back!"

Tsuna lunged at Lambo, but again, the tiny hitman was able to jump away, laughing comically as he did so.

"Dame-Tsuna's no match for Lambo-san!" cried the cow suit-wearing hitman.

Unfortunately, Lambo had jumped too high and he hit his head on the ceiling, therefore making him fall back down towards Tsuna, who was looking up at him in horror. The infant hitman fell through the air headfirst and, before Tsuna could even say the toddler's name, their heads collided with a loud thud and the young Vongola was knocked backwards while Lambo was thrown into a corner.

All the while, the case of Dying Will Pills, which was falling in slow motion for some unknown and highly unexplainable reason, upended in midair and the top popped open, one pill slipping out and falling towards Tsuna as the teen's back made contact with the carpeted floor. Tsuna's mouth fell open to let out a cry of pain as the pill fell through the air and, like a pro basketball player making a three-point shot, the pill shot straight into his mouth, it's trajectory undisturbed by any force except fate.

And Tsuna made the mistake (or is it?) of swallowing the blue pill.

"Why is it so loud in here?" asked a high-pitched voice and Reborn appeared in Tsuna's room, looking calm as usual.

Lambo, on the other hand, was not so calm. In fact, tears had appeared in his eyes as he sat up in his corner. "Gotta... stay... calm..." he whimpered, wiping his leaking eyes with his fists.

"Useless," Reborn stated (though Lambo was too busy crying to notice that the insult was for him) as he walked towards Tsuna, who was still laying on the floor. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn lightly kicked Tsuna's foot to gain his attention. "Your time's up, so show me your homework."

Tsuna stirred for a moment, then he pushed himself up into a sitting position and Reborn's black eyes narrowed when he spotted the orange Dying Will flame burning on the younger's forehead. Of course, this Arcobaleno was more observant then the others (well, all the rainbow infants are extremely observant since they are all the best in their field, but that's beside the point) and he had at once deducted that Lambo had walked into Tsuna's room with the case of Dying Will Pills and through some comical scene, a pill happened to fall into Tsuna's mouth, which caused him to swallow it and shift into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Yes, that would explain it all.

The young Vongola looked at Reborn with serious orange eyes, implying that now was not the time for his home tutor to ask about something as trivial as homework.

"Reborn..." said Tsuna, his voice deep and serious just like his eyes. "I need Leon to make something for me..."

"And what might that something be, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, still maintaining his calm demeanor.

As if it would answer Reborn's question, Tsuna smirked, which was something that was rare for the young Vongola even in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Reborn narrowed his eyes again, wondering what the boy was up to.

The infant hitman knew that it was no use in denying the boy anything when he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode. The only thing the Arcobaleno could do was wait until the flame died out. But then again, considering the wicked smirk on Tsuna's face, that might take a _long_ while...

* * *

Kyouya closed the front door behind him as he walked into his house, stepping out of his shoes as he did so. He placed his black school shoes next to his other six pairs (one for each day of the week) and then walked towards the stairs, his black socks slightly muffling his heavy footsteps.

It has been a long day for the Cloud Guardian. He had apprehended a gang of troublemakers earlier (none of whom were a worthy opponent for him) and he had also ran into a certain purple-haired ex-convict who he had very nearly bitten to death only to have him shift back into a _her _(which was a cheap and cowardly trick... at least in Kyouya's opinion). And now, he was very tired and the only thing he wanted to do was to slump onto his bed, close his eyes, and let sleep overtake him like the blissful escape it was.

Ah sleep. That was the fourth thing that Kyouya loved the most, preceded by his tonfas, fighting, and of course, Tsuna took the top spot.

Okay, back to Kyouya. The prefect pushed open his bedroom door and stepped inside, yawning widely as he did so. He was looking forward to his siesta, even though the sun was already past the horizon and seven o'clock seemed a bit too early to go to bed, but that didn't bother him much. He was Hibari Kyouya after all and screw those who looked down on his daily schedule!

... Well, maybe not _screw_... Kyouya would just bite them to death and save his screwing for Tsuna...

Not even bothering to turn on the lights, Kyouya opened his eyes and halted once he took in the sight of a certain someone posing very provocatively on his bed.

"Okaeri nasai, Kyouya," Tsuna said in a voice deeper then usual, his legs spread wide as he leaned back on his hands, the pose obviously sending an invitation towards Kyouya. As the older teen's blue-gray eyes went wide, the young Vongola gave him a seductive look with his own glossy orange eyes, the color almost matching the orange Dying Will flame flickering on his forehead.

Kyouya was gaping now, his mouth opening and closing like a fish gulping in water, and that was _very_ unlike him. It wasn't the fact that Tsuna was _willingly_ in _his_ room posing provocatively on _his_ bed (out of his own _free will_!) that shocked Kyouya, but it was more like what Tsuna was _wearing_ that made his heart start pumping blood ten times faster throughout his body and made his loins stir painfully.

Tsuna looked _incredibly, drop dead sexy_ in all the black leather; he was wearing a short leather vest that covered only his chest area and exposed his flat stomach, a pair of _extremely_ tight leather short shorts, fishnet stockings that cascaded down smooth, slender legs and reached up to mid-thigh, wristbands with spikes protruding from the leather, and to complete the look was a black leather collar around his neck that had a length of not-so-innocent-looking chain attached to it.

"Kyouya..." Tsuna cooed as he slipped off of the bed and approached the prefect, twirling the long chain in his hands. Kyouya swallowed thickly, unsure if he was nervous or just anticipating what Tsuna was going to provide him soon enough. "We haven't seen each other in a week. At least have the sense to say something."

The tone of Tsuna's voice suggested that he didn't really care that they haven't seen each other in a week. Tsuna's voice was deep, seductive, taunting, and daring, which was exactly what the young Vongola was like in Hyper Dying Will Mode (well, maybe the seductive part only applied to Kyouya...), and it was strongly suggesting to the prefect that he should just give in and let the future mafia boss do his thing.

"... Tsuna..." was what came out of Kyouya's mouth yet his voice cracked, which surprised the Cloud Guardian for his voice _never_ cracks (not even when he was going through puberty!).

"Yes, Kyouya?" Tsuna murmured as he stood in front of his beloved, head tilted upwards and lips hovering close to Kyouya's own pair.

"Where... did you get those clothes?"

Tsuna laughed softly. "I borrowed them from Gokudera-kun." Kyouya gave him a disbelieving look and Tsuna laughed again. "Yeah, I didn't know he and Yamamoto were so kinky as well. But isn't great that they fit me so well?"

Kyouya couldn't get himself to answer. He just got lost staring into those orange eyes that blinked slowly and seductively, the long eyelashes fluttering. He hardly even noticed gentle hands place themselves on his shoulders and slip off his black jacket, causing it to fall to the ground with a soft thud.

But he _did _notice when Tsuna leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Yup, he definitely noticed that and he was going to do something about it.

Tsuna kissed him softly and gently, reflecting his other personality, but Kyouya decided to hell wiith being gentle! When has he ever been gentle to Tsuna in bed? With that logic in mind, Kyouya grasped Tsuna's hips and thrusted his own forward, grinding their growing erections together. The both of them groaned at the friction and Kyouya darted out his tongue, pushing his way past Tsuna's lips and into the younger's mouth, probing the hot and damp cavern. Tsuna, not minding the sudden intrusion, mewled in pleasure as he felt the velvety appendage run along his lines of teeth and make circles on his own tongue. That, plus the grinding of their hips very nearly drove them into a feeling of euphoria.

Alas, air was too soon becoming a problem and Kyouya reluctantly pulled away from Tsuna's mouth, not wanting to pass out from lack of oxygen. The reluctance was replaced by a feeling of smugness for Kyouya knew the look that Tsuna would give him after an intense kiss like that.

But that smug feeling was quickly shot down when he saw that Tsuna _wasn't_ looking up at him with a dazed-looking eyes and kiss-swollen lips. Instead, Tsuna was smirking wickedly at Kyouya, his orange eyes half-lidded lustfully. The Cloud Guardian blinked down at Tsuna, feeling a little confused at this totally different person standing in front of him. But his thought process was cut off when Tsuna pulled Kyouya by the arms towards the bed, the latter giving out a rather undignified squawk when he was twisted around and promptly shoved down onto the mattress. Tsuna quickly climbed over him, straddling his hips and resting his tight little behind right on top of Kyouya's navel, near that sensitive area that was increasingly growing tighter with each move Tsuna made.

"You know, I've been feeling a little neglected by you Kyouya," said Tsuna, leaning over Kyouya and placing his hands on the pillow on either side of the brunet head, letting his weight rest on his Cloud Guardian's stomach. "I think I'm going to have to punish you for leaving me alone for a week."

At this, Kyouya's blue-gray eyes narrowed. _No one_ punishes him, not even his cute little uke. He was Hibari Kyouya and he's the one who does the punishing around here!

But before Kyouya could show who the _real_ punisher was, Tsuna leaned down and captured Kyouya's lips, nipping and licking the folds of flesh. Kyouya was so surprised by the attack that his mouth fell open and Tsuna took the chance to delve his tongue into the other's cavern, giving Kyouya a taste of his own medicine.

Blue-gray eyes went wide as shock seeped into Kyouya. He never knew that Tsuna could actually be a good kisser! It was usually him who did the advancements, the seducing, the kissing, the _fucking_. But now, here was Tsuna on top of him, devouring his mouth with unknown skill and dominating Kyouya in a way that no one else had done before...

... Not that he has been with many people... and even if he _has_ been with other people, there was no way that he would let them do the things Tsuna was doing now with his mouth...

Tsuna pulled away from Kyouya's lips and he opened his eyes to stare at his Cloud Guardian, who opened his own eyes (Kyouya was surprised that they were even closed), looking a little dazed. A smirk appeared on Tsuna's face once again as he pushed himself into a sitting position, feeling smug at catching his boyfriend off guard like that.

"You're being awfully quiet tonight Kyouya," he said, a hand reaching up to his throat and unclipping the chain from his collar. "Of course, you're always quiet in public, though you're not usually quiet when you're fucking me. But then again, it seems that in your position, you really have no idea what to say, am I right?"

A small chuckle erupted from Tsuna's throat and Kyouya glared at the young Vongola. Dying Will flame or not, no one mocks him like that!

"You're going to regret this," Kyouya half-growled, but somehow, he wasn't as angry as he thought he would be. Underneath all that fake anger was anticipation, even excitement, and his heart was thumping against his chest like no tomorrow.

"I think not," said Tsuna, still smirking and having a naughty gleam in his orange eyes as the flame on his forehead flickered. "Who knows Kyouya, maybe you're going to enjoy this new game. We can't always do the same thing, lest we get bored, ne?"

In the back of his mind, Kyouya silently agreed with Tsuna. Though he absolutely _loved_ pounding Tsuna into the mattress, doing the same thing over and over again _could_ get a bit boring over time. Kyouya's gaze on Tsuna relaxed as he thought it over, then he closed his eyes again and sighed a bit.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, a hint of reluctance in his voice though it went unnoticed by both teens.

Tsuna chuckled again as he placed his hands on Kyouya's shoulders. Still holding the now unclipped chain, Tsuna slid his hands down Kyouya's arms until they reached the older's own hands, intertwining their fingers and causing the chain to be pressed in between their palms, cold metal sandwiched by warm flesh. "All you have to do is respond and react, dear Kyouya," he said, that smirk never seeming to leave his face.

Then, Kyouya's eyes snapped open when Tsuna suddenly pinned his arms above his head, swiftly wrapping the chain around his wrists and securing it onto the metal bars that made up the headboard of his bed with a padlock that seemed to have magically appeared out of no where. Kyouya looked up, blue-gray eyes wide, and he struggled against the chain, metal rattling against metal. Even though he had the strength to slice through metal like a hot knife through butter, Kyouya couldn't seem to break this particular chain that was currently securing him onto his own bed.

Tsuna's eyes shone in amusement at his beloved's futile attempts to be free of the chain. "That is no ordinary chain koibito," he explained, tugging on the metal around Kyouya's wrists. "This was specially made inside Leon's body, so there's no way that you will be able to break through it."

The Cloud Guardian glared at the chain as if doing so would make the lock come free and the chain to slither off of his wrists like a metal snake. Curse that shape shifting, unbreakable-chain-dispensing chameleon!

But even though the chain was deemed unbreakable, Kyouya still struggled, albeit a bit more weakly, and his eyes narrowed at the younger boy sitting on his stomach. Tsuna only laughed as he leaned forward and breathed into Kyouya's ear, lips brushing against the shell of flesh. Kyouya shivered as he tilted his head away so that Tsuna would have better access, and he bit back a groan when he felt teeth nibble on his earlobe. That was one of his sensitive spots and Tsuna chuckled as he bit down a little harder, causing Kyouya's body to spasm.

Tsuna pulled away a second later, the earlobe a little red from his brief teasing, and Kyouya almost groaned in disappointment, which made a smirk tug at Tsuna's lips. With his orange eyes watching the Cloud Guardian's face, Tsuna took hold of Kyouya's shirt collar and gave it a fierce tug, ripping the shirt down the middle and causing the buttons to pop off but leaving the shirt wrapped around Kyouya's arms since the chain was preventing it from going anywhere else.

The prefect's eyes went wide for a moment as he watched the buttons roll across the cotton sheets of the bed, then they narrowed at Tsuna who looked like he could care less about his beloved's clothing. "You're going to have to pay for that," Kyouya said, though there wasn't any real anger behind the voice.

"It's not like you don't have more filling your closet," said Tsuna, knowing exactly how many white button shirts Kyouya had in his closet, since it was practically the only thing the prefect wore.

Groaning softly, Tsuna placed his hands on Kyouya's chest and lightly traced impromptu patterns on the white flesh that made up Kyouya's body, causing the prefect's skin to spasm and soft moans to escape those pale pink lips.

How beautiful Kyouya's body was, so white as though he was carved out of the finest marble and each little detail so perfect and flawless and pure (at least in Tsuna's opinion). Despite being the oldest among them, Kyouya was just as petite as the other Guardians, though he was more lean then the others and his muscles were a bit more defined then the younger members (excluding Ryohei who was the most muscular of them all). Tsuna could feel heat rise to his face as his hands continued their dizzying journey across the sea of white flesh, gaining a soft moan from the owner of said sea of flesh.

As Tsuna traced more patterns on his chest, Kyouya was weakly struggling against the chain that bound him, twitching and choking back protests every time those gentle fingers brushed against his sides (he was ticklish and no one but Tsuna knew that). As much as he wanted to be free of his metal bindings, a part of him relished the feeling of not being in control, of letting someone else take the reins and him just sitting back to watch and respond. It was a breath of fresh air for him since he was always in control, always the one to turn to, always the one everyone depended one, always the leader, always the aloof one, and though he would never admit it, he was growing tired of being the one on top because being number one meant that he was the _only_ one.

But Tsuna was bold enough to snatch the reins out of Kyouya's hands and push him down, to blast apart those walls that Kyouya built around him. As the saying goes, he didn't build walls to keep people out. He built them so that he could see who cared enough to break them down.

Tsuna broke down those walls, proving that not only did he care for Kyouya, but loved him as well.

Kyouya gasped loudly when Tsuna suddenly leaned forward and bit down on the skin that covered his collarbone, nipping and biting and licking and sucking at it, leaving a red mark that was sure to cry out "Hey, I was the uke last night!" to anyone who would see it. But Tsuna didn't stop there. He moved up to Kyouya's neck, licking and biting down hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood. With each bite, Kyouya would grunt and his body would twitch, which only motivated Tsuna even more.

Tsuna leaned back for a moment, admiring the many red marks he had left on Kyouya's neck and collar, then he leaned forward again, planting his lips on Kyouya's and the latter submitted immediately, eager to taste the young Vongola and have him dominate his mouth like before, only he fought back now. Tongue brushed over tongue, pushing, shoving, twirling around each other as saliva mixed in the their mouths and slightly dribbled out of the corners. Tsuna nipped at Kyouya's lips, moaning softly, hands sliding down the prefect's slender sides, the latter fidgeting a bit from being tickled.

Tsuna chuckled as he moved his mouth lower, nuzzling Kyouya in the spot just under his chin. "No one else would believe that you're so ticklish," he murmured.

"Sh-Shut up..." said Kyouya, slightly glaring at the ceiling above him as his body shivered when he felt a tongue leisurely lick the skin beneath his chin.

Tsuna laughed before moving lower, kissing Kyouya's collarbone before going down to lick prefect's right nipple, causing him to moan and arch his back. The Cloud Guardian had to bite back a louder moan when he felt teeth lightly nibble his teat and a hot tongue followed shortly after, licking the bit of flesh and promptly hardening it. Tsuna moved to pay the same attention to its counterpart, tongue swirling, teeth nibbling, and hot breath blowing almost at the same time.

Kami-sama, when did Tsuna's mouth get so talented?!

But of course, Tsuna didn't stop at just Kyouya's nipples. He moved even lower, kissing and nipping every bit of exposed skin, and Kyouya gasped when he felt a tongue descend upon his navel, the sensation sending electricity up his abdomen and making heat pool harshly as his groin.

Speaking of which, a certain appendage was sticking up like a pole and it was certainly feeling tight in its confinement of fabric (a.k.a. his pants).

Noticing this - actually he had noticed it ever since Kyouya walked into the room and saw him wearing his extremely tight and exposing leather outift - Tsuna unbuckled Kyouya's belt annd easily slipped it off of the prefect's waist. He then undid the button and pulled down the zipper to those tight black pants, Kyouya twitching when he felt hands brush along his straining erection through the fabric. Without needing to be asked, the prefect lifted his hips so that Tsuna can slide him out of his pants along with his black boxers, letting out a hiss as cold air touched his sensitive skin.

"You're a sight to see, Kyouya," Tsuna said with a smirk, his orange eyes hungrily traveling up from his beloved's erection to his face as he tossed aside the interfering material.

In response, Kyouya's face flushed a bright red. With their reversed roles, the prefect now knew what it felt like to be examined in a state such as this. Now, he knew what Tsuna felt like whenever his own blue-gray eyes roamed that petite and aroused body when they had passionate nights.

It was _extremely_ embarrassing.

Amused at the blushing Kyouya (which would have shocked anyone else to an early grave), Tsuna wrapped a hand around the prefect's arousal, causing a strangled but quite a loud groan to erupt from the his throat. The calloused hand moved agonizingly slow up and down the hard shaft and Kyouya had to grit his teeth as he steeled himself not to arch his back, though he couldn't stop his leg muscles from twitching and the pleasure ricocheted through him like a bullet off steel. He even wondered if the strangled noises coming out of his mouth were even his in the first place.

Tsuna grinned, flashing his pearly whites as he watched his beloved writhe at the pleasure. A sheen of sweat was already coating the prefect's torso, and his eyes were shut tight as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted his senses from Tsuna's simple pumping.

Feeling the insatiable need to tease his beloved even more, Tsuna leaned down and lightly kissed the tip of Kyouya's leaking cock, causing the prefect to gasp loudly. Chuckling lowly to himself, the young Vongola slipped the head into his mouth, sucking softly and loving the sounds of Kyouya's low moaning. He then shoved as much of the hard appendage into his mouth as he could hold, sucking harshly at it as his hand stroked the rest of what couldn't fit.

"Haaa... Tsunaaa...." Kyouya moaned loudly, arching his back and craning his neck as he felt Tsuna's skillful tongue twirl around his length. He was close, so achingly close, and the future mafia boss knew that as well, feeling Kyouya's body tense under him as the prefect neared his climax.

Not a second later, Tsuna released Kyouya's member and the prefect let out a gasp at the sudden halt of pleasure. Licking his lips as he straightened up, the young Vongola watched his beloved pant, the pale chest heaving up and down with each breath, and he felt his tight shorts tighten even more (if that was even possible, considering how tight they actually were). Taking in deep breaths, Kyouya opened his bleary eyes and looked at Tsuna, whose lips were curved into that quickly becoming familiar smirk and whose flame was flickering unashamedly on his forehead.

"I'm sorry to say that I can't prepare myself as well as you prepare me, Kyouya," Tsuna said as he got off of the bed. "I'm going to need your help with this part."

With his back onto his tied up boyfriend, Tsuna slipped out of his leather vest and shorts (which implied that the young Vongola was wearing nothing underneath the shorts, though Kyouya couldn't be so sure), leaving behind the collar, wristbands, and fishnet stockings. He then turned back to Kyouya, fully revealing himself in front of the prefect, whose blue-gray eyes strayed downwards at the slightly smaller length that stuck up with no shame.

To his surprise, Kyouya found himself wondering what it would feel like if he was actually on the receiver instead of the pitcher. Damn, a Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will Mode really did wonders on one's sanity.

Tsuna crawled back onto the bed, straddling Kyouya's hips and reaching up to the chain that bound the prefect to the bed. "I'm going to release your hands now," he said, grasping the yellow padlock that prevented Kyouya from being set free. "But I don't want you to be doing anything crafty or the game will be ruined."

Kyouya heard the chinking of metal as Tsuna slightly fumbled with the padlock, so he had to make his decision fast. It was now or never.

"Wait Tsuna," Kyouya said, his voice a bit hoarse and eyes tired-looking but having a degree of determination in them as well. Tsuna paused and he looked down at his boyfriend, his orange eyes giving the prefect a questioning look. Kyouya swallowed thickly, feeling a little nervous and embarrassed despite himself. "I want you... I want you in me, Tsuna, not the other way around."

There was a short silence in which brown eyes go wide and Tsuna gaped at Kyouya as though he had grown a second head. _Never_ had Kyouya said that to him and Tsuna was certain that he never would say that as long as he lived. He was Hibari Kyouya after all, the man who valued pride above anything else (among other things)! Kyouya would never ever _ever_ degrade himself to uke, even if he was under the most excruciating torture known to man!

"Who are you and what did you do to my Kyouya?" Tsuna said, still gaping at the prefect below him.

Kyouya chuckled, understanding the disbelieving tone in Tsuna's voice. "I assure you, I am your Kyouya," he said, looking straight into those orange eyes and Tsuna saw a seriousness in them, the only kind of seriousness that Kyouya sported. "So you should know that your Kyouya is not a predictable man."

Well, he had a point there, but Tsuna was still very much in disbelief. That was until Kyouya lifted a knee and pushed against Tsuna's bare backside, causing the future mafia boss to fall forwards and crash their lips together with an almost bruising force. Kyouya took advantage of the young Vongola's mouth, which fell open out of surprise, and he delved his tongue inside, giving the young mafioso one of those kisses in which he was definitely familiar with.

The young Vongola moaned, the sound vibrating against Kyouya's lips and tongue and the prefect lightly nipped at Tsuna's bottom lip before pulling away. "Give me your hand, Tsuna," he breathed, his breathe coming out in short intervals and his eyes searching Tsuna's face. Seeing those blue-gray eyes begging for release, the young mafioso finally accepting that the man below him was indeed his lover.

Knowing exactly what Kyouya wanted, Tsuna placed the fingers of his right hand on the prefect's lips, gasping when a tongue flitting out and brought three of the longest fingers into the mouth, sucking on them and coating them nicely with his saliva (which was quite a turn on for Tsuna). Once Tsuna thought that his fingers were wet enough, he removed them from Kyouya's mouth (regretfully) and trailed them down the prefect's abdomen until it reached his entrance, pushing one finger inside while orange eyes carefully watched the prefect's reaction.

Kyouya grunted at the sudden intrusion, new to the feeling of being filled with a slick and slim finger, and Tsuna attempted to distract him from the pain by clamping down on his earlobe, worrying the flesh in between his teeth as he did moments before. Breathing now ragged and uneven as the finger slid in and out of him, Kyouya definitely thought it was a strange feeling to be stretched and when Tsuna added the second finger, the pain was more pronounced, causing the prefect to grit his teeth and pull against his bondings, the chain rattling against the metal bars of the headboard.

Still trying to distract Kyouya from the pain he was all too familiar with, Tsuna bit down harder on his beloved's earlobe, which was enough to make the Cloud Guardian shiver as he carefully scissored him open. The third finger was added and Tsuna slid the triplets deeper into Kyouya, searching for that sweet spot that he knew was there...

"Ahhh!"

Kyouya's back arched as the scream left his lips and Tsuna removed his mouth from the prefect's ear, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Tsuna pressed his fingers against the bump again and was rewarded with another cry from the Cloud Guardian, whose body shook from the new sensation, which was an entirely different blast of pleasure.

Tsuna removed his fingers, lifting an eyebrow when he heard Kyouya whimper (Kyouya and whimper should _never_ be in the same sentence, unless there were the words _does not_ in between them). Ignoring the sudden bout of un-Kyouya-ness, the young Vongola nudged Kyouya's legs around his waist and pressed the tip of his cock against Kyouya's prepared entrance. Immediately he felt Kyouya's ankles lock behind him, but he also felt the prefect's body tense beneath him.

"Nervous, Kyou-koi?" Tsuna asked with an amused chuckle.

Kyouya tried to glare down at Tsuna, but found that it was too embarrassing to see his lover positioned in between his legs, so he ripped his eyes away and said, while swallowing his pride, "Isn't it obvious?"

Tsuna's eyes widened at Kyouya's answer, but then he laughed softly, the flame on his forehead growing brighter and illuminating the prefect's pale body beneath him. "I suppose it is," he said, gripping Kyouya's hips as he slowly started to slide into his Cloud Guardian.

Kyouya grunted at the, once again, brand new sensation filling him up like water being poured into a pitcher. To him, it was strange being filled instead of being the one doing the filling, but what was even more strange was that, despite the slight pain, Kyouya was enjoying this new feeling. It was something completely new to him and, though he was one of those people who didn't really like new things, this was something he could get used to.

Tsuna pushed himself in until he was completely sheathed and he paused for a moment, his breathing coming out short and ragged. Kyouya panted hard, chest heaving up and down and eyes narrowed as he adjusted to the size of his lover and forced his lower muscles to relax. When he felt he was ready, Kyouya dug his heels into the small of Tsuna's back, egging him on. Taking the hint, Tsuna slowly pulled out of Kyouya before he thrusted back inside with a grunt, sending electric sensations rocketing throughout both their bodies.

Kyouya gave out a choked gasp as Tsuna pulled out and thrusted into him again and again, waves of pleasure washing over him like the ocean against the shore. He moaned Tsuna's name, giving the young Vongola confidence in his dominance, and Tsuna quickened his pace, angling himself as he searched for that pleasure spot once more.

Not a moment later, Kyouya's eyes went wide and he gasped, his back arching a bit when he felt Tsuna's cock graze his prostate. The young mafioso took notice of this reaction and he angled himself to hit it dead on. That was rewarded with another rather un-Kyouya-like scream of pleasure and Tsuna felt so smug that his normally indifferent and aloof lover was so out of character all because of him.

"Harder Kyouya?" Tsuna was almost afraid to ask, but his inner seme roared in delight at Kyouya's answer.

"Yes damnit, harder!" Kyouya said, throwing all caution to the wind and only wanting to find release and feel that wave of pleasure once again.

Tsuna complied, not one to deny a request, and he pounded into Kyouya with all the strength he could muster, sliding in and out of the prefect's body and pressing against Kyouya's prostate more then he could count. He stroked Kyouya's insides deliciously, meeting the prefect's expectations, and Kyouya rewarded that with moans, groans, and gasps, arching his back, throwing his head back onto his pillow and craning his neck as another loud moan escaped his mouth. He clenched his hands, which were still chained up to the metal bars of his headboard, and his blunt nails dug into his pale palms, leaving behind passionate red welts that won't be disappearing anytime soon.

All too soon, Tsuna felt Kyouya's walls closed down on his cock and the prefect's body tensed, the all-too-well-known sign of a orgasm. Tsuna panted, sweat dripping down his brow and fizzling past his Dying Will flame, and he kept on thrusting into Kyouya, desperate for the both of them to release in near unison if not simultaneously.

And suddenly, Kyouya's body shook violently as the prefect came onto Tsuna's stomach, spilling his sticky salty sweet liquid over a fair abdomen as a loud "Tsuna!" resonated in the air. The owner of said name only grunted as he thrusted into his beloved one last, grand time, filling the Cloud Guardian with his own seed, which seeped out of the pale body and ran down Kyouya's inner thigh to soak into white cotton sheets.

Tsuna collapsed onto Kyouya, the both of them panting heavily and blinking their tired, bleary eyes as their feeling of ecstasy slowly ebbed away. When he found the strength, Tsuna pulled out of Kyouya, both of them moaning softly and shivering for the movement sent shock waves through their bodies, and he reached up to removed the lock and chain that bounded Kyouya onto the bed.

The chain and padlock fell through the gap in between the bed and the wall, clattering onto the floor where it coiled like a sleeping snake. Kyouya let his cramped arms rest at the sides of his head for a moment as he felt Tsuna knead his face onto his chest. Then he slowly brought his arms down, ignoring the painful protests of his shoulders and biceps as well as their rather sticky state, and he wrapped them around Tsuna, turning to the side so that the Vongola Decimo could lay his tired head on the pillow as well.

The two of them lay there like that for a while, inhaling deeply as they tried to regain their breath. Though Tsuna had originally planned to ride Kyouya all the way, the prefect's sudden decision to change from seme to uke was just as good. Besides, what kind of uke would pass up the chance on being the seme?

With their breathing becoming steady again, sleep was quickly coming to the two lovers, but Kyouya couldn't let all this end without him saying something.

"Tsuna," he said, covering both of their bodies with the white blanket.

"Hm?" was Tsuna's reply, looking up at his boyfriend with tired orange eyes, his Dying Will flame slowly flickering out of existence.

Kyouya pressed his lips onto Tsuna's crown and murmured, "Never again..."

Tsuna slightly pouted. Of course, he expected that him being the seme was only a one-time thing. He was sure that Kyouya would never let him top again and the next time they have sex, it will be back to normal with the prefect being on top and pounding into him relentlessly as he always did.

But just as Tsuna was about to agree with his boyfriend, Kyouya leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Tsuna's lips. When he pulled away, Tsuna had both his eyebrows raised at the slight smirk on the prefect's lips.

"Never again... will you borrow from Gokudera," said the Cloud Guardian, tugging at the stockings on Tsuna's leg, which were slowly slipping off. "You're going to have to buy some sexy outfits of your own, Tsu-koi, and next time, you better be more assertive. I want you to dominate me as mind-blowingly as I dominate you, understand?"

Tsuna's eyes go wide and he gaped at his boyfriend. Was Kyouya actually saying that he could top as well? He was sure that he wouldn't top whenever he wanted, but still, this was a huge step in their relationship!

My Lord, no one would believe that Kyouya would actually let himself be dominated by Tsuna of all people!

"But, if you tell anyone about this, I will bite you to death."

Ah, now that sounded more like the Kyouya everyone knew! Chuckling to himself and whispering words of agreement and assurement, Tsuna turned to his other side, his back onto Kyouya, and he felt the prefect spoon him, angling their legs into a comfortable position. The prefect nuzzled the back of Tsuna's head, breathing in the salty smell of damp brown locks and he closed his eyes to drift into sleep not a second later.

When Tsuna heard the tell-tale signs of a sleeping Kyouya (soft snoring and breathing through the mouth), he smiled to himself as he relaxed in his lover's embrace, yawning widely as he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to fall into that blissful state of unconsciousness.

And then the orange Dying Will flame completely disappeared from his forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my gay, I am so proud of myself in making this totally hot and smutty lemon! I have to admit, this was better then my first lemon and considerably longer as well. I mean, I'm okay with foreplay and teasing and kissing and stuff, but when it comes to the actual sex, the actual penetration, I'm still very much a noob... at least, I think I'm still very much a noob... so, please review and tell me what you think about my lemon full of lemony goodness! Oh, and this will be made into a separate twoshot story. Just a little heads up on that :)

Thanks to SasunaruHOLIC, Caithdean, Q3APo, hibatsuna1827, PinkBlueDiamond, usagi018, -xShiroi-chan, Laughing Bandit D Royale, 72669, and Jikage for reviewing! Ja ne!


	12. Hair

**Chapter:** XI

**Title:** Hair

**Summary:** A short conversation between Tsuna and Kyouya about the latter's hair.

**Story Type:** Drabble-ish

**A/N:** So, considering that I have a lemon in this series, I have now changed the rating from T to M. I'm not sure if there's going to be another one, but if you guys request it, I'll write it. I'n fact, I'd appreciate it if you guys would request something. I need some inspiration and I'm not that much of a picky girl... though I will not do any femTsuna or femHibari or femAnyone... straight couples make me puke...

* * *

Tsuna collapsed against the wall of the training room, panting heavily as his Dying Will flame flickered out of existence. He wiped away the mixture of sweat and blood that trickled down the side of his face as he stared at Kyouya, his ten-year-older Cloud Guardian, who was watching him from afar, tonfa-bearing arms hanging at his sides and blue-gray eyes giving the young Vongola boss a slightly curious look.

"Five minutes, then we begin again," Kyouya said, his voice monotone as usual, and Tsuna felt relief pass through his body as he sank to the ground, resting his aching everything.

Kyouya opened his box and allowed his tonfas to get sucked inside before he walked towards where Tsuna was resting. In a moment of hysteria, Tsuna thought that the former prefect was going for him, but then he realized that Kyouya was only heading for the wall. The dark-haired man leaned upon it and crossed his arms against his chest, shutting out everything around him as he closed his eyes.

Taking advantage of the peace, Tsuna observed Kyouya from his low angle, taking in every detail of his Cloud Guardian because he couldn't do so before, considering their training and how aloof the former prefect was, refusing to be with the others. He saw that Kyouya was practically the same as his younger self, but he knew that since he first met the older Kyouya a couple days ago; he was still tall, proud, unmovable, invincible, and every other word that could possibly describe him. But there was one thing that bothered Tsuna, though the thing itself was a bit irrational to an extent.

"Hi-Hibari-san?"

To Tsuna's surprise, Kyouya opened his eyes and turned his head to look down at the young Vongola, giving him his full attention.

"What is it herbivore?" Kyouya asked and Tsuna jumped, still very nervous around his Cloud Guardian.

"A-Ano..." Tsuna said, giving the dark-haired man a twitchy smile, which was rewarded with a raised eyebrow. "I-I was just wondering... d-did you cut your hair?"

The other thin eyebrow joined its brother and Tsuna nearly had a heart attack at the unfamiliar expression on Kyouya's face. Blue-gray eyes studied him a bit, as if making sure that he was serious about that completely random question, then Kyouya looked away, placing his attention on the opposite wall several meters in front of them.

"Why do you ask such an unnecessary question?" he asked back and Tsuna's face flushed in embarrassment.

"W-Well, I just noticed that it was shorter then when you were ten years younger," the Decimo said, eying the strands of jet-black hair that slightly stuck up from Kyouya's head, unlike the long tresses that belonged to the Kyouya of ten years ago. "I-I'm not saying that it doesn't look good! It's just that... I think you look better with your hair just a little bit longer, like before."

Kyouya looked back down at Tsuna, who now had his wide brown eyes transfixed to the floor. As he stared, his lips curved upwards into what could've been a smile, but it quickly morphed into the smirk that he was so famous for (excluding the other aloof Guardian whose name started with an M and ended with an O).

But that wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was when Kyouya chuckled, causing Tsuna to shoot his head back up and gape at the older man.

"Isn't this a coincidence?" Kyouya said and he chuckled even more at the wide-eyed look Tsuna gave him. "Your older self says the same thing to me whenever he noticed I had my hair cut."

Tsuna blinked, surprised at Kyouya's sudden reference to his future self. Has he really become _that _bold ten years in the future, bold enough to say such a casual thing to Hibari Kyouya of all people?!

"Hn," The former prefect pushed himself away from the wall, releasing his flame-emitting tonfas from his box as he walked towards the middle of the large, arena-like room. "Maybe I _will _let my hair grow this time. After all, cutting it every month is just so troublesome."

The young Vongola's jaw fell open at Kyouya's statement, but immediately closed shut when the older man turned towards him, face regaining it's serious expression as he readied his tonfas.

"Come herbivore. Your five minutes are up."

If only he didn't bring up the subject of hair, Tsuna wouldn't have images of a long-haired Kyouya flashing though his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, this chappie was pretty funny if I do say so myself, though there's a little less fluff and not really much of 1827 unless you squint (_really_ hard might I add). And there's also a reference to a certain genius of Konoha with a 200 point IQ XP But I have to say, I was disappointed with Kyouya's beautiful hair being shorter ten years later. While everyone else's hair ten years later is longer, only his is shorter! Well, there's also Haru, but I don't really care about that way too preppy wannabe cosplayer with costumes that would make runway models commit suicide... TYL Kyouya's hair is such a fail _-shakes head solemnly-_

On another note, I have probably fell in love with Fon, mostly because he looks so much like Kyouya XD I wonder if they're related? I mean, if Uni's the granddaughter of Luce (presumably the original owner of the orange pacifier), can Fon be Kyouya's grandfather? It's a possibility o.O

Thanks to nana-zuki, X-kloey-chan-X, 72669, Jikage, Laughing Bandit D. Royale, -xShiroi-chan, animeholic13, Chibbi Nations Ruler, hibatsuna1827, and Caithdean for reviewing!


End file.
